Suivre sa voie
by Lilia Purpurea
Summary: [Aventures] Après les événements de l'île de Mirages, les aventuriers se remettent peu à peu sur pieds, et souhaitent rester loin des ennuis un moment. Ils vont pourtant se retrouver face à une menace énigmatique, et verront leur résistance et leurs convictions mises à rude épreuve. (Post saison 3)
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me revoici avec cette fois une histoire plus longue et plus sérieuse. J'essayerai de poster le plus régulièrement possible, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, donc j'espère que ça suffira._

 _Je tiens à remercier PKClarine, qui a accepté d'être ma bêta sur cette histoire, ma bêta habituelle n'étant pas très disponible et n'ayant pas terminé la série. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez vite lire ses histoires, en particulier_ Ces Mois D'Errance _, c'est trop bien._

 _Comme toujours, l'univers d'Aventures et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la chaîne Bazar du Grenier, de Mahyar et des joueurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

La foule était en effervescence ce matin-là, dans une petite ville aux abords de Castel Blanc. Des gens de tous âges se pressaient autour de la place principale, convergeant vers elle des différentes parties de la ville et se racontant les derniers ragots en attendant l'attraction principale. Plus proches de l'estrade dressée pour l'événement, les notables étaient installés aux côtés d'un petit groupe d'hommes en armures de plates rutilantes, frappées du sceau de la Lumière. L'influence de l'Église de la Lumière rayonnait sur toute la région, et ses Paladins et Inquisiteurs étaient très respectés, c'est pourquoi les personnalités importantes de la ville échangeaient autant de politesses que possible avec les quelques officiels de l'Église présents pour l'occasion.

Parmi ces derniers se trouvaient un homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage fermé, ne prêtant visiblement aucune attention aux paroles vides échangées autour de lui, et un petit garçon qui ne pouvait avoir plus de cinq ou six ans aux cheveux bruns en bataille, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir une bonne vue sur la place en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds. Théo de Silverberg assistait aujourd'hui à sa première exécution, accompagné de son précepteur, Viktor Oppenheimer.

Le maître d'armes avait soigneusement sélectionné l'exécution à montrer à son élève. En effet, il jugeait ce dernier encore trop jeune pour assister à une mise à mort sur le bûcher, mais souhaitait le sensibiliser dès à présent à l'un des aspects cruciaux de la mission des Paladins de la Lumière : l'extermination des hérésies. L'homme qui serait exécuté ce jour-là avait conclu un pacte avec un diable, lui donnant de nombreux pouvoirs y compris une insensibilité aux flammes. Il serait donc décapité, ce qui rendait l'événement parfait pour une première expérience.

Le jeune Théo s'impatientait et tenait difficilement sur place, Viktor se baissa à sa hauteur pour s'adresser à lui :

« Théo, un peu de patience, voyons, le réprimanda-t-il d'un ton calme mais ferme.  
-Je m'ennuie, ça commence quand ? demanda l'enfant, visiblement peu impressionné par son précepteur.  
-Encore quelques minutes. En attendant, rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici ce matin. »

Le jeune garçon soupira en se tournant vers le plus âgé, puis se reprit en croisant le regard noir de ce dernier.

« Pour assister à l'exécution d'un hérétique, répondit-il, plus sérieux.  
-Exact. Et pourquoi est-ce important ?  
-Parce que je deviendrai Paladin plus tard, comme mon père, et que notre mission est de débarrasser le Cratère de l'hérésie, récita Théo, souriant d'un air fier.  
-Une parte de notre mission, mais c'est ça, acquiesça le professeur, souriant légèrement à son tour. »

Alors que Viktor expliquait à son élève le crime du condamné du jour, et que le jeune garçon recommençait à perdre patience, le brouhaha ambiant se mua en un murmure excité, tous les regards se tournant vers la place. Deux gardes venaient de faire monter le condamné sur l'estrade et le dirigeaient sans délicatesse vers le billot. L'homme semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus. Il avait des cheveux bruns légèrement grisonnants, une barbe de trois jours et aucune expression identifiable sur le visage, ses yeux foncés regardant fixement la foule sans la voir. Il était vêtu uniquement d'une tenue de prisonnier de lin blanc qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et ses joues creusées et ses cernes témoignaient d'un long séjour dans les geôles de l'inquisition avant de livrer ses aveux.

Le Paladin le plus haut gradé s'avança vers le condamné à mort, le Maire de la ville à ses côtés.

« Gaétan Orsini, pour avoir conclu un pacte avec un diable et avoir utilisé les pouvoirs que celui-ci vous avait conférés, vous avez été condamné à la mort par décapitation, avez-vous une dernière parole ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, l'homme n'avait même pas tourné son regard vers le Paladin, et il était difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un acte de défiance ou s'il n'était pas en état de comprendre les paroles qui lui étaient adressées.

L'homme en armure fit signe aux gardes de poursuivre et regagna sa place, ces derniers le mirent à genoux et posèrent sa tête sur le billot, alors que le bourreau s'avançait, une hache à la main.

Théo, qui avait réussi à trouver une place offrant une vue satisfaisante malgré sa petite taille, se tourna vers Viktor, l'air soudain interrogateur.

« Il va souffrir ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit le précepteur, se félicitant intérieurement pour le choix du spectacle, un enfant de cet âge n'était pas prêt pour un bûcher, assurément. Ce sera quasiment instantané, il n'aura pas le temps de ressen—  
-Oh, dommage. »

Et alors que la hache s'abattait sur le cou du condamné sous les yeux avides d'un Théo qui n'avait pas attendu la fin de la réponse, et que la tête tombait dans un panier déjà maculé du sang d'autres avant lui sous les acclamations de la foule, Viktor se dit qu'il avait encore du travail à faire pour l'éducation du petit Silverberg.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce prologue, qui comme vous l'aurez compris était un flashback. Dès le chapitre suivant nous revenons après la saison 3._

 _Petit trivia en passant, le nom que j'ai donné au condamné n'est pas tout à fait anodin, il est inspiré du vrai nom du Pape Nicolas III, qui apparaît au 8ème Cercle des Enfers dans_ La Divine Comédie _de Dante. Voilà, ça m'amusait._

 _J'espère que ce début vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire, cela me ferait très très plaisir :)_


	2. Chap 1 - Après la Tempête

_Bonjour !_

 _Me revoici avec le chapitre 1. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et/ou follow/fav, et à ceux qui se sont contentés de lire, j'espère garder votre intérêt ^^  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Après la tempête**

Les dernières semaines avaient été pour le moins compliquées. Depuis les événements sur l'île de Mirages, les aventuriers faisaient profil bas et, même s'ils ne l'avouaient pas tous, accusaient le coup. Le point positif était qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Ils étaient peut-être encore plus soudés qu'avant mais chacun avait des démons à combattre depuis l'affrontement contre Énoch et Icare, l'invocation du titan et la destruction du Codex.

Évidemment, pour l'un d'entre eux, ledit démon était tout ce qu'il y a de plus littéral. Balthazar n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'il affronterait son père aussi directement, et était rétrospectivement assez stupéfait que ce dernier ne l'ait pas tué. Son démon n'appréciait pas cette attaque contre celui qui l'avait engendré, et le mage le sentait s'agiter sous la surface de sa conscience. Il savait cependant gérer ce genre de choses, à présent, et se sentait plutôt en position de force. Il avait donc entrepris ce qu'il projetait de faire depuis un moment : essayer de mieux dompter la puissance de son alter-ego, afin de s'en servir comme d'une source de pouvoir sans avoir à dangereusement lui ouvrir la porte vers le contrôle de leurs actions. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire et il passait beaucoup de temps à méditer, s'attirant régulièrement un regard inquiet de Théo qui semblait attendre de voir si les choses allaient déraper et s'il allait devoir le tuer.

Le paladin en question, s'il n'en montrait rien, avait été ébranlé par cette dernière aventure. Il avait vu la chose la plus hérétique de sa vie – et il en avait vu, des choses – en l'association d'un diable et d'une élémentaire de Lumière. Cette dernière était allée jusqu'à transmettre ses pouvoirs à Énoch, créant une abomination que son esprit pouvait difficilement se figurer. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne reconnaissait pas cette entité en particulier comme une divinité, bien trop de questions lui traversaient l'esprit, menaçant de faire vaciller sa Foi, et il était incroyablement soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à lever lui-même son arme sur Icare. Au cours des années passées avec le groupe d'aventuriers, il avait pris de plus en plus conscience de la complexité du monde et avait commencé à le voir en nuances de gris plutôt qu'en noir et blanc, mais il préférait ne pas avoir à se poser trop de questions et restait fidèle aux enseignements de son Église, au moins dans les grandes lignes. Et pourtant il était là. Il avait vu dans le même corps s'entremêler la puissance des Enfers et celle de la Lumière, avait été soigné de ses blessures par la magie hérétique de l'Église du Sang, et il surveillait à présent du coin de l'œil Bob en pleine discussion avec sa part démoniaque.

Shin n'était pas très expansif concernant ses sentiments suite aux événements, mais cela restait compliqué pour lui. Ils avaient fait face à des puissances qui les dépassaient clairement. Des puissances capables d'enchaîner et de contrôler un titan – ce qui le révulsait d'instinct, comme si sa part élémentaire s'exprimait – et de changer radicalement la face du monde. Le demi-élémentaire avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas pouvoir empêcher le plan d'Énoch. Il s'était vu peiner à tuer Icare malgré le danger que représentait l'invocation, impuissant face à l'asservissement du titan, qu'il savait une victime, et à plusieurs reprises incapable de sauver ses amis. Malgré ses quelques réussites, il avait du mal à ne pas se sentir amer, d'autant qu'ils avaient failli perdre Grunlek, ce qui lui aurait été difficilement supportable.

Le nain était probablement celui qui avait le plus souffert dans l'histoire. Ses deux expériences de fusion avec le Codex et le choix qu'il avait dû faire, le sort du Cratère reposant littéralement sur ses épaules, l'avaient épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Grunlek n'était toujours pas sûr de son choix, il ne savait pas ce qu'Énoch voulait dire quand il parlait de conséquences incontrôlables, et même Bob semblait penser que ce n'était pas du bluff. Il se repassait souvent la scène dans sa tête, essayant de démêler ses propres convictions de celles insufflées par le Codex et par Icare, mais ses souvenirs des moments passés connecté au Codex s'étiolaient comme un rêve dont on se réveille. En y réfléchissant à tête reposée, même si libérer la magie sur le Cratère lui semblait comporter beaucoup de risques, et qu'Énoch faisait clairement cela dans un but autre que l'altruisme, l'égalité que cela aurait apporté et la disparition des Églises lui semblaient toujours aussi séduisantes. Même s'il n'était pas très enclin à se livrer – il écoutait facilement les autres, mais avait du mal à les laisser rendre la pareille – il avait eu plusieurs discussions à ce sujet avec ses amis, et faisait de son mieux pour aller de l'avant. Espérant avoir effectivement choisi le moindre mal, il se préparait à faire face aux conséquences inconnues que sa décision engendrerait.

* * *

Les mois passaient et les aventuriers faisaient route, ils avaient décidé de partir vers une partie du Cratère qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorée, ou dans des termes qu'ils avaient tous pensés mais qu'aucun n'avait dits à haute voix, où personne ne les détestait encore. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Nord-Est en s'éloignant de la bordure du Cratère et ne se rendaient en ville que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire, pour faire des achats par exemple. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps sur des chemins peu fréquentés, essayant de se faire oublier, mais lors de leurs quelques contacts avec des locaux, ils tendaient l'oreille pour capter les discussions, et se rendaient compte au fur et à mesure de leur trajet que les opinions ne leur étaient pas uniquement défavorables, moins qu'après l'«incident » du conclave des Églises. La chute des Intendants avait arrangé beaucoup de monde et personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Ainsi malgré une majorité qui les voyait comme ayant apporté le malheur sur la région, une partie semblait supposer qu'ils avaient au moins essayé d'aider. C'était mieux que rien, mais pas assez pour vouloir s'éterniser.

Ils profitaient du trajet pour se remettre sur pieds, ce qui fonctionnait mieux sur Shin que sur les autres, cette vie nomade en nature lui convenant parfaitement. Cependant, simplement voyager ensemble en se tenant un peu à l'écart des complications leur était bénéfique à tous, et même le plus citadin du groupe n'avait aucune objection à leur décision de se tenir à l'écart de la civilisation pour un temps. Balthazar mettait à profit leur isolement pour continuer son travail avec son démon. Il avait également fait quelques découvertes intéressantes, bien que peu rassurantes, sur les effets secondaires de la destruction du Codex. La psyché semblait s'amenuiser peu à peu, et, même si lui et Shin n'avaient toujours pas réellement de problème à utiliser la magie, ils soupçonnaient que cela était en grande partie dû à leurs natures. Par chance, les gemmes de pouvoir dans le bras de Grunlek semblaient demeurer stables, et Théo n'utilisait que très peu la magie. Ce dernier avait cependant remarqué, les quelques fois où il avait dû soigner une blessure après une échauffourée avec des brigands, que cela lui demandait plus d'efforts qu'auparavant. Ce n'était pas pour arranger les autres, car cela le rendait encore moins enclin que d'habitude à soigner des blessures qu'il jugeait bénignes.

Après quelques mois passés à s'éloigner de la partie du monde qui leur était connue et qu'ils avaient tenté de protéger sans vraiment parvenir à le faire comprendre, les aventuriers commençaient à envisager de passer un plus long séjour dans une ville, utiliser une partie de ce qui restait de leurs économies pour s'offrir une ou deux nuits d'auberge, permettre à Lumière de mieux se reposer et trouver une quête leur permettant d'envisager l'avenir un peu plus sereinement sur le plan financier. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu d'avis de recherche les concernant et il semblait qu'ici, au gré de la déformation des rumeurs, les événements de Mirages – aussi bien au conclave des Églises que sur l'île – avaient surtout nourri la peur des êtres hérétiques et une certaine paranoïa était palpable dans les discussions. Ils arrivaient dans une région montagneuse où la progression à cheval allait devenir difficile. Bien-sûr, cela ne l'enchantait pas mais Bob accepta de prendre le risque de faire halte dans la prochaine ville, espérant pouvoir convenablement cacher son visage ou s'en sortir en prétextant avoir été victime d'un sort.

Il fallait avancer un peu plus pour trouver quelque chose de plus important qu'un rassemblement de deux ou trois habitations. Heureusement le chemin était praticable et semblait entretenu. Ils arrivèrent finalement à Fort Ladamante, une ville fortifiée proche d'un fleuve sillonnant dans la montagne. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de connaissance poussée de la région, mais ils pouvaient deviner que, tout en étant une place forte, l'endroit était une étape pour les voyageurs qui souhaitaient franchir le relief. Cela en faisait une halte idéale. Ils laissèrent donc Eden dans la forêt bordant le fleuve et passèrent les épais murs de pierre entourant la cité. Comme prévu, personne ne sembla tiquer en voyant arriver des visages inconnus en ville. Ils parvinrent assez aisément à glaner quelques informations supplémentaires auprès de marchands de la ville dont le commerce florissait grâce à sa proximité avec le fleuve et son positionnement dans une zone relativement franchissable de la montagne qui en faisait une porte entre les deux côtés du relief. On y trouvait également une citadelle dirigée par l'Église de la Lumière, qui assurait la protection de la région.

Cette dernière information refroidit tout le groupe à l'exception de Théo, d'autant qu'au fur et à mesure de leur progression dans la ville, il leur sembla remarquer une forte concentration de personnes en armure, qui, heureusement, ne les abordaient pas pour le moment. Le paladin assurait pouvoir les couvrir en cas de problème, et affirmait qu'il était logique qu'un endroit fortifié soit sous la protection d'une Église. Il valait donc mieux, selon lui, que ce soit celle de la Lumière plutôt qu'une autre.

Ils n'eurent cependant même pas le loisir de se rendre jusqu'à l'auberge car un groupe de trois paladins de la Lumière vint vers eux. S'il était extérieurement calme, Bob sentait ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve, mais c'était à Théo qu'ils voulaient s'adresser.

« Holà, il ne me semble pas que vous stationniez ici. Vous êtes de passage ? demanda un homme assez grand à la forte carrure, dont l'attitude le désignait aisément comme le plus gradé ou le plus expérimenté du groupe.  
-Oui, je me nomme Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur et paladin de la Lumière. Je parcours le Cratère avec mes compagnons et nous faisons halte ici avant de continuer au-delà des montagnes.  
-Dans ce cas soyez les bienvenus à Fort Ladamante, dit-il avec un geste de salutation les englobant tous. »

Les trois aventuriers restants le saluèrent également et il continua sur sa lancée, s'adressant à nouveau à Théo.

« Je suis Walter Lichtvelde, paladin également, et, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez loger à la citadelle. Vous seul, en revanche, ajouta-t-il, avec un regard vers les trois autres.  
-Non merci, nous nous dirigions justement vers l'auberge pour la nuit, répondit Théo, s'apprêtant à se remettre en route.  
-Fort bien, mais rendez-nous tout de même visite demain matin. Le Commandant Leonhardt souhaitera sans doute vous rencontrer, ajouta le paladin. »

Alors que Théo acquiesçait d'un air las, Grunlek décida de s'adresser à son interlocuteur, ce dernier ne semblant pas hostile.

« Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question – enchanté, mon nom est Grunlek Von Krayn – mais il m'a semblé remarquer un grand nombre de membres de votre Église en armure pour une ville de cette taille. Il y a-t-il une raison particulière ?  
-Salutations, maître nain. Effectivement, une seconde garnison est arrivée il y a quelques jours – excusez-les d'ailleurs s'ils ne vous ont pas salué, ils ne connaissent pas encore tout le monde, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Théo. Nous avons de fortes suspicions d'activités occultes dans la région, probablement en lien avec des forces démoniaques. Nous avons donc demandé un renfort. De plus, cela sécurise la population de nous voir, et ils en ont bien besoin en ce moment. »

Quelques regards mi inquiets mi dubitatifs furent échangés entre les aventuriers, puis les deux groupes se séparèrent une fois les politesses de rigueur échangées.

Dès qu'ils furent dans leur chambre à l'auberge, loin d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes, Bob prit la parole, essayant de ne pas parler trop fort malgré son agitation.

« Je te préviens Théo, on reste une nuit, on trouve une mission à remplir, si possible qui paye bien et loin d'ici et on se casse. Je reste pas dans une ville qui grouille de paladins à la recherche d'un truc à buter, affirma-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur vers le paladin mais s'adressant clairement à tous les trois.  
-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète, on ne restera pas plus que nécessaire. Demain matin, quand j'irai à la citadelle, vous pourrez commencer à chercher puis je vous rejoindrai.  
-Tu vas vraiment y aller… ? demanda Shin d'un air incertain. T'as pas peur que ta réputation te précède ?  
-Ça me fait chier aussi mais ça fait partie du protocole. J'ai rien fait qui aille à l'encontre des préceptes de la Lumière, à part peut-être quand j'étais possédé, et si on ne s'est pas trompé, les avis de recherche ne sont pas arrivés jusqu'ici, donc ça devrait aller, assura le paladin.  
-Hm, alors, mes souvenirs de ce jour-là ne sont peut-être pas les plus précis d'entre nous mais, quand tu as cramé la Prêtresse de l'Église des Murmures, t'étais encore toi-même, non… ? souligna Bob, un sourcil levé. Il avait préféré prendre cet incident en exemple plutôt que celui impliquant une petite fille, sachant que Théo nierait ce dernier comme d'habitude.  
-Non mais c'est bon, on n'a pas de bonnes relations avec cette Église de toute façon, et elle nous avait manqué de respect.»

Les trois autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer d'un air peu convaincu ou de hausser les épaules, abandonnant l'idée de comprendre les valeurs morales de l'Église de la Lumière. Il y eut un court moment de flottement avant qu'ils abordent l'autre sujet qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

« Et cette histoire d'activités démoniaques dans la ville, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Grunlek.  
-Je sais pas trop quoi en penser, honnêtement. L'Église de la Lumière a le bûcher facile, et c'est impossible pour un humain de repérer un diable sans qu'il se montre, analysa le mage, en pleine réflexion.  
-Ils n'ont pas dit que c'était un diable. Ça pourrait être un humain, ou même un demi-diable, tenta Shin.  
-Je suppose. Mais un humain, à moins qu'il ait conclu un pacte ou ait accès à de sacrées ressources ne va pas pouvoir utiliser de pouvoirs démoniaques et, pas que je veuille à tout prix être spécial, mais les demi-diables ça court pas les rues non plus.  
-Je demanderai plus d'informations demain à la citadelle. Ça ne coûte rien, proposa Théo. T'as rien ressenti d'inhabituel ?  
-J'étais assez occupé à scruter tes potes en armures qui brillent, en vérité, lâcha Bob froidement. Mais non, rien ne m'a frappé… Dans tous les cas, évite de te faire enrôler dans leur enquête. Ça ne serait pas très compatible avec le fait de partir loin dès que possible. »

Le paladin acquiesça et la tension sembla se dissiper peu à peu. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, et le réconfort d'un repas chaud et d'avoir un toit sur la tête pour la nuit aidant, les discussions devinrent plus légères. Mêmes s'ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, ils avaient à la longue pris l'habitude que rien ne se passe aussi simplement que prévu.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, et à bientôt._


	3. Chap 2 - Lumière et Ténèbres

_Bonsoir !_

 _Merci à ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait très plaisir de voir les favs et les follows !_

 _Voici le chapitre 2, c'est un chapitre assez long et qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Je tiens à préciser, maintenant que la saison 4 a commencé, que bien-sûr, comme j'ai écrit le scénario global et une partie de l'histoire avant la reprise de la série, je vais pas mal diverger au niveau de ce qui se passe suite à la saison 3. Les éléments sur Castel Blanc et le passé de Théo que j'ai utilisés viennent soit du live que Fred a masterisé, soit d'infos données pendant des conférences à des conventions, en particulier les dernières Geek Faeries IRL. Et j'ai bien-sûr aussi inventé quand j'en avais besoin._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Lumière et ténèbres**

Il en avait fallu relativement peu pour rendre Bob plus flexible sur le temps qu'ils pourraient passer à Fort Ladamante. Le jour était levé depuis déjà plusieurs heures et Théo était parti pour la citadelle, mais le mage peinait à sortir du lit moelleux où il s'était blotti, malgré les injonctions de ses amis.

« Je croyais que tu voulais partir le plus vite possible, dit Grunlek d'un ton faussement accusateur, lève-toi, il faut qu'on trouve un employeur.  
-Si je reste dans ce lit quelques jours, les paladins viendront pas me chercher, si ?  
-Tu te lèves ou je te balance de l'eau. Tu sais que je le ferai, menaça l'archer du groupe, prêt à partir depuis le départ de Théo, et visiblement excédé.  
-Tu peux pas comprendre, t'aimes dormir au pied d'un arbre sous la pluie. Moi la ville ça me manque ! Des murs, un matelas, ne pas se les geler la nuit, pas de tours de garde… argumenta le mage, sa voix montant un peu plus dans les aigus à chaque étape de son énumération. C'est sûr que ce serait encore mieux si je pouvais me balader à la recherche d'objets magiques sur les étals des marchands sans risquer la mort, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. »

Sur ces mots, et face aux regards insistants de ses deux compères, le mage soupira, serra son oreiller comme pour lui dire adieu et daigna se lever.

* * *

Théo était légèrement nerveux à son arrivée à la citadelle. Même s'il avait dit à Shin ne pas s'en faire, il ne savait pas ce que les gens d'ici pouvaient savoir sur eux, et il se méfiait un peu. Mais globalement, il était surtout irrité de devoir se farcir une entrevue protocolaire. Il était d'usage de se présenter à la personne en charge du commandement quand on stationnait dans une ville tenue par son Église, mais Théo essayait généralement de s'y soustraire. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne lui manquait pas dans sa vie d'aventurier, c'était les réunions qui duraient des heures.

La citadelle était située au point le plus élevé de la ville, contre les remparts, et donnait sur une place assez cossue, bordée de quelques arbres. Le bâtiment était d'une taille adaptée à celle de la cité et, bien que situé en bordure des beaux quartiers, assez simple au niveau de l'architecture. Conçue pour durer et répondre efficacement aux besoins des troupes, la citadelle était loin du faste et de l'ostentatoire qu'il avait connus à Castel Blanc. Un garde dont Théo oublia le nom aussitôt qu'il l'entendit lui montra l'endroit assez rapidement, sans pour autant le lui faire visiter –encore heureux, pensa-t-il. Il put voir en plus de l'aile administrative où il avait rendez-vous une cour équipée pour l'entraînement que jouxtaient des stocks d'armes et de matériel divers, ainsi qu'une aile dédiée à loger les paladins stationnés en ville ou de passage. La citadelle comportait également quelques cellules, une chapelle ainsi qu'un accès aux remparts encerclant la ville et une petite tour donnant probablement une vue imprenable sur les environs.

Après quelques minutes d'attente dans le couloir, il fut invité à entrer dans une pièce dont la porte comportait une petite plaquette indiquant _Cdt. A.T. Leonhardt._ Le bureau de commandement était à l'image du reste de la citadelle, sobre et fonctionnel, avec une vue sur la ville et agrémenté d'une carte de la région et d'une petite bibliothèque où l'on pouvait repérer des recueils des textes sacrés de la Lumière, ainsi que d'autres ouvrages qui ne disaient rien à Théo. Derrière un robuste bureau de bois sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs piles de documents et des outils d'écriture l'attendait une femme d'âge mûr, vêtue d'une armure de plates à dominante argentée frappée du sceau de la Lumière sur la poitrine. Elle portait ses cheveux gris encore parsemés de quelques mèches blondes en un chignon serré et dégageait une certaine prestance.

« Commandant Ada Leonhardt, paladin de la Lumière, bienvenue dans nos murs, dit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir.  
-Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur, merci de me recevoir. »

Théo s'installa et attendit que la militaire prenne la parole, cette dernière semblait le jauger et lire son langage corporel. Elle ne dût pas avoir grand mal, droit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, l'inquisiteur n'était pas là pour rester la journée.

« Vous avez pu rapidement voir la citadelle et j'imagine une partie de la ville, je vais donc vous présenter notre tâche qui est relativement simple. Les troupes de paladins et d'inquisiteurs en garnison ici ont pour mission la sécurité de Fort Ladamante et de ses alentours, en particulier des principales routes. Ce travail se fait parfois conjointement avec la Guilde des Marchands. Nous nous occupons bien-sûr également de l'éradication des éventuelles créatures hérétiques rodant dans la région. Nous en laissons cependant certaines vivre dans des endroits inaccessibles plus haut dans la montagne, quand elles posent aucun danger pour la population. Je suis en charge de la gestion de notre force militaire, mais nous avons également un évêque et quelques prélats, qui s'occupent de l'organisation du culte de la Lumière dans cette ville. Comme le veut la coutume, notre citadelle est par ailleurs toujours ouverte pour accueillir des serviteurs de la Lumière qui souhaiteraient y séjourner. »

Théo n'était pas exactement captivé par cette présentation, mais il essayait pour l'instant d'écouter tout de même. Son manque d'attention ne sembla cependant pas passer inaperçu, puisque son interlocutrice décida de plus l'impliquer dans la conversation.

« Silverberg… Vous venez de Castel Blanc, n'est-ce pas ? L'organisation est quelque peu différente ici, il y a moins de différences entre paladins et inquisiteurs. Les inquisiteurs sont plus susceptibles d'être déployés sur des missions en dehors de la ville et n'ont pas accès aux postes d'officiers, mais les paladins également assurent la sécurité de la région, ils ne sont pas là que pour la forme ou pour des tâches administratives. »

La pique envers les nombreux paladins sachant à peine se battre et exhibant leurs armures hors de prix tout en étant parfaitement en sécurité dans la ville haute de Castel Blanc ne tombait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ce ne fut cependant pas ce qui attira le plus l'attention de l'inquisiteur.

« Vous connaissez ma famille ? » demanda-t-il. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, les Silverberg étant assez influents. Il souhaitait cependant savoir avec quel niveau de détail elle était renseignée sur lui.

« J'ai fait mes classes à Castel Blanc et y ai été basée quelques années. J'ai demandé à partir car j'en avais assez de servir de décoration, mais je connais les grandes familles de cette région de réputation, sans forcément les avoir côtoyées, expliqua la militaire, avant de continuer sur un ton plus solennel. J'ai rencontré le Magister Oppenheimer quelques fois, cependant. Je sais qu'il était proche de votre famille, un grand homme. »

Théo acquiesça avec un léger sourire un peu triste et regarda dans le vide. Il n'avait pas beaucoup repensé à Viktor récemment et ne s'attendait pas forcément à en reparler de sitôt, mais il était assez d'accord.

« Cependant vous êtes inquisiteur et non paladin, remarqua-t-elle, coupant Théo dans ses réminiscences. J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire à l'époque, c'est votre père qui s'y est opposé, c'est bien ça ? D'ailleurs il me semble que vous vous êtes présenté à mon Lieutenant comme les deux à la fois, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire, profitant de l'hésitation de Théo qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre.  
-J'ai rejoint les inquisiteurs pour servir la Lumière malgré son interdiction, mais je travaille à devenir paladin. Je compte prouver ma valeur par mes actions plutôt que par mon sang, déclara-t-il, affichant une expression déterminée, presque un air de défi.»

Ada acquiesça et sembla songeuse quelques instants. Peut-être doutait-elle de ses chances d'y parvenir, c'était en effet un parcours très atypique et on ne lui avait jamais confirmé qu'il y avait eu des précédents, peut-être en partie pour le dissuader. Cependant, quand elle reprit la parole il comprit que ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait.

« Et donc dans ce but vous parcourez le Cratère avec des aventuriers… Vous savez, même si vous venez de loin, certaines rumeurs sont parvenues jusqu'ici. Généralement vagues par manque de témoins directs encore en vie, mais rarement flatteuses. »

Théo sentit le stress –et l'énervement, qui était sa réponse émotionnelle de base– monter en lui. Que savait-elle exactement ? Ou que croyait-elle savoir ? Il devait rester calme et sûr de lui, après tout, il avait toujours suivi ses valeurs et la Lumière, même quand la situation s'était retournée contre eux.

« Il… y a eu quelques imprévus, je l'admets. Mais nous avons toujours fait notre possible pour protéger le Cratère, et nous avons sauvé beaucoup de gens sans qu'ils le réalisent, expliqua-t-il, il n'avait pas envie de se justifier et espérait que cela suffise.  
-Vous étiez dans la région de Mirages il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? enchaina-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Oui… Il fallait empêcher les intendants de nuire.  
-Et c'est pour cela que les Églises s'étaient réunies, il me semble… Mais ça s'est mal terminé. »

Théo sentait l'étau se resserrer à l'évocation de ces évènements, mais resta sûr de lui. Elle ne devait pas avoir eu plus d'informations que les hauts gradés de Castel Blanc, probablement même moins. Cependant, elle serait peut-être plus difficile à convaincre que ses supérieurs qui avaient été bien contents de l'affaiblissement des autres Églises et avaient décidé de ne pas le mettre en cause. Il aurait voulu esquiver la conversation, mais n'était pas vraiment en position de le faire.

« Il y avait des tensions entre les Églises et notre groupe, et même entre les Églises elles-mêmes. Le ton est vite monté et nous avons dû nous défendre. Et puis, nous avons fait face à des forces qui nous dépassaient… » en disant cela il pensait principalement à l'intervention de la « mort », mais si cela pouvait donner l'impression qu'il ignorait l'origine des météorites qui avaient ravagé la région, il n'était pas contre.  
-Je vois… Autant d'Églises qui coopèrent, cela ressemblait à une utopie. Et j'avais bien entendu dire que ce qui avait décimé tous ces gens n'avait rien d'humain. Vous avez tenté de le combattre ?  
-Oui, dit-il, parlant de la « mort » en sachant très bien qu'elle faisait référence au démon. Et j'ai été hors combat assez vite, à vrai dire. »

Ada hocha la tête, la tension dans la pièce était montée d'un cran, et Théo avait du mal à déterminer si c'était dû à la gravité du sujet ou à une réelle mise en cause. La commandante posa son menton dans sa main et sembla hésiter avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et le Magister Oppenheimer ?  
-Il… Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse m'en sortir. »

C'était presque une confession, il aurait pu ne pas entrer dans les détails, mais c'était ainsi que la phrase lui était venue. Cela sembla avoir de l'effet, son interlocutrice le regardait maintenant avec plus de sympathie que d'accusation dans le regard. L'inquisiteur se demanda si c'était là où elle voulait en venir depuis le début de la conversation.

Théo décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre un peu les rennes de cette entrevue maintenant que la commandante semblait avoir obtenu des réponses à ses questions les plus pressantes. Il préférait éviter de donner trop de détails sur ces évènements, ou de sembler lui cacher quelque chose. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus aborder le sujet épineux de ce qui s'était passé sur l'île de Mirages. L'image du diable baigné de Lumière divine lui revint en mémoire… Non, il n'en avait vraiment aucune envie.

« Votre Lieutenant m'a parlé de problèmes en ville, de quoi s'agit-il ?  
-Effectivement. Depuis quelques mois nous avons remarqué qu'il devenait plus difficile d'utiliser la psyché, comme si elle se tarissait, et cela a coïncidé avec des manifestations suspectes en ville et aux alentours. Des émanations magiques qui ne semblaient pas naturelles, des gens contractant des maux inconnus…  
-Et vous pensez que c'est l'œuvre de forces démoniaques ?  
-Nous le suspectons, oui, nous avons trouvé des traces de rites occultes autour de la ville, ainsi que des inscriptions en démonique, dévoila-t-elle, l'air grave. Nous n'avons cependant pas pu remonter jusqu'à l'auteur de ces actes pour l'instant.  
-Et c'est pour ça que vous avez demandé du renfort, supposa Théo.  
-Pour ça et parce que l'activité semble s'intensifier dernièrement. Et, pour être parfaitement honnête, le climat est tendu en ce moment. À cause justement des évènements que nous avons évoqués, entre autres. Même si ces manifestations hérétiques ne sont pas encore arrivées jusqu'à nous, les rumeurs alimentent une certaine paranoïa, et une présence renforcée rassure. Nous avons déjà eu des problèmes avec des utilisateurs de magie par le passé, cette montagne est riche en un cristal propice à la fabrication de gemmes de pouvoir, on trouve même parfois des gemmes à l'état naturel dans des endroits bien moins accessibles. Mais notre présence dans la région a toujours tenu à l'écart ce genre de pratiques occultes, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Ada marqua une pause, puis reprit,

« Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous dans cette affaire ? Je ne peux techniquement pas vous réquisitionner, mais toute aide est la bienvenue. »

L'instinct de Théo en tant qu'inquisiteur le poussait à accepter, évidemment. Chasser les hérétiques était au cœur de sa mission, et la nature démoniaque de la menace était presque établie. Il gardait cependant à l'esprit que prêter main forte aux paladins de Fort Ladamante n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas qu'il donne une énorme importance aux injonctions de Bob, mais il comprenait bien pourquoi il tenait autant à partir au plus vite, et il y avait une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux quatre de ne pas se séparer. Et puis après tout, ils étaient probablement déjà assez nombreux pour gérer la situation.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais nous ne comptions rester en ville que peu de temps, et mes compagnons n'aiment pas spécialement se mêler aux Églises, tenta Théo, la fin de sa phrase lui apparaissant un brin superflue au moment où il la disait.  
-À cause des événements du conclave ? Ou bien sont-ils anticléricaux ? demanda la commandante, qui avait évidemment relevé cette remarque.  
-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… Ils ont eu de mauvaises expériences par le passé, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer.  
-Je vois, je compte sur vous pour faire remonter au moins l'Église de la Lumière dans leur estime, dans ce cas. »

Théo se retint de lâcher un « c'est mal barré », mais préféra faire oui de la tête d'un air poli. Il n'aimait pas avoir à peser ses mots, ou même à s'entretenir si longtemps avec quelqu'un de manière formelle. Il sentait la conversation toucher à sa fin, cependant, et était soulagé d'avoir évité d'éveiller la méfiance de la commandante, qui en savait malgré tout plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Très bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps… À moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous joindre à nous pour l'office du zénith ? proposa-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre, le Soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel. »

Il s'agissait certainement de l'office du milieu de journée, qu'ils appelaient simplement l'office du midi à Castel Blanc, le principal moment de prière de l'Église de la Lumière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prié dans une église, il préférait depuis de nombreuses années le faire seul, quand il le souhaitait ou en ressentait le besoin, mais depuis les récents événements… Théo examina son vis-à-vis, la militaire ne semblait ni hostile ni méfiante, ses explications avaient eu l'air de lui convenir, et il se sentait plutôt à l'aise.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Ses amis pourraient bien attendre une petite heure de plus.

* * *

Les trois aventuriers restants s'étaient mis en quête d'une mission à remplir. Ils s'étaient rendus dans l'une des tavernes indiquées par le propriétaire de l'auberge où ils séjournaient. Elles étaient un lieu commun pour les mercenaires qui cherchaient à vendre leurs services, mais ils étaient pour l'instant bredouilles. Les quelques personnes qui avaient besoin de leurs services proposaient des missions qui s'annonçaient longues et leur semblaient sous-payées. Plusieurs autres leur proposèrent même des assassinats, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Grunlek –ni des autres dans l'absolu, mais étant donnée la situation ils étaient plus disposés à mettre leur morale en sourdine que le nain. Ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé au meilleur endroit en se rendant dans une taverne proche de leur auberge, dans l'un des quartiers populaires de la ville et pas nécessairement les mieux fréquentés. Ils se dirigeaient donc vers un quartier plus aisé, dans l'espoir de trouver « un bourge qui a besoin d'une escorte ou de livrer un objet ou autre connerie » selon les termes de Bob.

Ce dernier se sentait plutôt bien dans les rues, et prenait un peu le temps d'observer la ville tout en avançant, malgré une certaine méfiance qui le poussait à ne pas retirer son capuchon, même à la taverne –« Peut-être aussi que deux types sur trois qui ne montrent pas leur visage ça attire pas les gens honnêtes. C'est pour ça qu'on nous propose des assassinats depuis tout à l'heure » avait fait remarquer Shin. La cité comportait des rues principales pavées assez larges et praticables en charrette, mais également des ruelles étroites en terre battue et comportant de nombreux escaliers. Il serait si facile de se perdre dans ces passages qui serpentaient dans la ville et épousaient le relief. Les différents quartiers étaient agencés assez simplement, les plus pauvres étaient proches des murs extérieurs, du côté le plus en contrebas de la ville et donc le plus accessible, alors que les habitations plus cossues se trouvaient proches de la citadelle. On trouvait également quelques petites places à l'intersection de certaines rues, où se trouvaient des commerces fixes ou des étals temporaires, des saltimbanques et autres animations.

La foule était diverse et assez compacte dans les rues des bas quartiers qui menaient vers une place proche du centre de la ville. Les aventuriers étaient séparés de quelques mètres les uns des autres et tâchaient de ne pas se perdre de vue, ce qui était compliqué pour Grunlek que la plupart des personnes autour de lui dépassaient de la tête et des épaules. Shin, qui n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'environnement, pressa le pas et se retrouva à la hauteur du nain, laissant le mage un peu plus loin derrière. Ce dernier prenait plus son temps, n'ayant aucun problème avec la foule, d'autant plus que dans la masse des gens, aucun ne prenait le temps de détailler ses traits qu'il dissimulait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Balthazar avait de plus en plus de difficulté à avancer et se retrouva déporté vers la droite, où il remarqua une petite ruelle déserte, accessible en descendant quelques marches. La ruelle était minuscule, desservant quelques habitations, tout au plus l'arrière-boutique de quelque échoppe. Le mage jeta à tout hasard un œil, dans l'idée qu'elle puisse servir de raccourci pour contourner la foule et retrouver ses amis un peu plus loin mais se ravisa assez rapidement, elle partait du mauvais côté et il préférait éviter de se perdre.

Alors qu'il allait retourner dans la rue d'où il venait, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Allons, ne partez pas si vite, demi-diable. »

Il resta figé quelques secondes, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. La voix ne semblait pas particulièrement agressive ou méprisante comme on pourrait s'y attendre de la part d'un membre de l'Église de la Lumière, mais en se retournant lentement il se préparait à lancer une boule de feu si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Contre toute attente, l'homme qui l'avait interpellé ne portait ni armure de plate, ni emblème rattaché à la Lumière. Il était vêtu d'une tenue sombre, avec une longue cape noire dont le capuchon était retiré, dévoilant un visage anguleux parsemé de quelques rides –il était difficile de lui donner un âge, mais le mage le devina plus vieux que lui– ainsi que de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en catogan. Son teint était pâle et ses traits tirés, mais il arborait malgré tout un sourire satisfait et… amical ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Bien au contraire, vous êtes une bénédiction pour moi, Maître demi-diable, dit l'homme, ayant visiblement remarqué la tension de celui qu'il avait interpellé. »

Bob était quelque peu pris au dépourvu, il n'aimait pas ça. L'homme en face de lui n'avait clairement pas une once de démon en lui, car l'Autre ne s'agitait pas le moins du monde, alors comment l'avait-il repéré ? Avait-il vu son visage et tiré cette conclusion ? Était-il demi-élémentaire ? Il en avait déjà rencontré certains capables de voir qu'il n'était pas complètement humain, mais pas de l'identifier précisément. Il descendit à nouveau les quatre marches menant dans la ruelle, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés, croisant les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous ? Et qui êtes-vous pour m'aborder ainsi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse, préférant ne pas lui donner raison directement. Par ailleurs, si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui, il serait plus sage de ne pas prononcer ce mot près d'une rue pleine de monde, ajouta-t-il plus bas. »

L'homme montra au pyromancien une petite pierre qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main, qui se trouvait jusque-là sous sa cape. L'objet était de forme irrégulière, d'un gris très foncé et semblait suinter une sorte de liquide noirâtre. Il émettait une faible lueur rouge et des impulsions de psyché à peine perceptibles, mais à un rythme soutenu. Balthazar n'avait jamais vu ce genre de pierre, mais imaginait assez aisément son fonctionnement. Cela ressemblait à une gemme de pouvoir insufflée de psyché démoniaque, et qui réagissait à la présence d'une énergie semblable.

« Ces pierres sont très utiles pour ma magie, mais il semblerait qu'elles soient également très heureuses d'être en votre présence, elles s'excitent de plus en plus à mesure que je m'approche. Je vous suis depuis la taverne d'où vous venez, j'attendais l'occasion de vous trouver seul et je n'ai eu qu'à manipuler un peu la foule pour vous guider à moi, expliqua-t-il, son sourire satisfait s'accentuant légèrement.  
-Hm, créer un mouvement de foule n'est pas très compliqué, même sans pouvoirs psychiques. Je sais que vous êtes entièrement humain, vous ne m'impressionnez pas. Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? »

Il était important pour Bob de ne sembler donner aucun crédit à son interlocuteur, qui cherchait visiblement à lui montrer sa puissance, mais il se posait de nombreuses questions. La création de tels artéfacts –car il en avait parlé au pluriel– devait nécessiter des connaissances avancées en magie occulte. De plus, si aucun diable ne donnait volontairement sa psyché, cela nécessitait de créer un lien avec les Enfers et donc beaucoup d'énergie. Cela expliquait probablement l'air fatigué de l'homme vêtu de noir, mais quel pouvait être son but ?

« Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance, mais je me nomme Lazare. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter j'œuvre en votre faveur, j'ai depuis longtemps compris la supériorité des diables sur les humains, cela m'apparaît comme une évidence. Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'ils reprennent leur juste place… Et vous, quel est votre nom ? Et qui est votre parent démoniaque ? ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, l'enthousiasme légèrement audible dans sa voix à la seconde question.  
-Mon ascendance ne vous regarde pas, mais je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, mage de la Tour Rouge. Qu'est-ce que vous tramez exactement ? »

L'expression de l'occultiste se durcit légèrement face au refus de Bob de lui dévoiler sa parenté, mais il resta courtois et sûr de lui.

« Je peux créer l'étincelle qui permettra de réparer l'affront causé aux diables par ceux qui les ont chassés des Enfers, les obligeant à se mêler aux humains sur lesquels ils devraient régner. Si mon plan fonctionne, vous aurez la puissance suffisante pour asseoir définitivement la domination des diables sur le Cratère, voire au-delà. J'ai participé à beaucoup de Sabbats et ai acquis une forte affinité avec la psyché démoniaque grâce à un pacte que j'ai conclu. J'ai également emmagasiné une réserve considérable de psyché sous la forme de gemmes de pouvoir. En revanche je n'ai jamais pu recevoir l'aide directe de l'un des vôtres. Si vous vous joigniez à moi, cela garantirait le succès de l'opération, proposa-t-il, une lueur d'excitation visible dans son regard.  
-Et vous quel est votre intérêt dans l'histoire ? Vous voulez gouverner à leurs côtés ? Vous savez, les diables ne sont pas exactement des gens reconnaissants. »

Lazare eut un petit rire sans joie à cette remarque, et semblait commencer à comprendre que le mage ne lui apporterait aucune aide.

« Je n'attends rien de précis en échange, je sais juste qu'il vaut mieux être du côté des vainqueurs, surtout quand ces derniers ont une telle puissance. Avec ou sans moi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les humains voient leur règne s'achever. Après tout, le monde est en train de connaître un grand bouleversement. La psyché devient moins accessible, ce qui privera les faibles humains de leurs principaux moyens de riposte. La rumeur veut que ce soit l'œuvre d'un diable, d'ailleurs… Vous vous excluez du groupe quand vous parlez des diables, vous préférez vous ranger du côté des humains ? J'ai du mal à comprendre, interrogea l'occultiste, qui avait perdu son sourire et arborait maintenant une expression songeuse, presque peinée.  
-Même si vous aviez la puissance nécessaire pour faire ce genre de chose, je ne voudrais pas m'y associer, en effet. Mais un humain seul ne peut pas peser à ce point dans la balance et d'ailleurs, l'Église de la Lumière est déjà à votre recherche.  
-Je sais, mais ils ne me trouveront pas. C'est que j'ai dû accélérer la cadence, justement parce que la psyché se fait moins accessible, je dois profiter de la fenêtre de tir avant d'être moi-même incapable d'utiliser la magie. Alors oui, parfois je suis moins discret qu'avant, mais ne me sous-estimez pas trop. J'ai plus de ressources que vous ne le pensez et je suis à l'œuvre depuis des années sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. »

Balthazar soupira et passa la main sur sa barbe, en pleine réflexion. L'objectif de Lazare lui inspirait un profond dégoût, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il y avait lieu de s'inquiéter ou non. Il agissait seul et n'avait pas parlé d'un artéfact du genre du Codex, dont il semblait tout ignorer. Même sans connaître son plan dans les détails, le mage l'imaginait mal avoir la puissance nécessaire pour déclencher une guerre entre les diables et les humains. Cependant il semblait doué en magie occulte et avait évoqué des gemmes de pouvoir, et en quantité, qui plus est. Le pyromancien était bien placé pour connaître leur puissance, et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir l'ampleur du danger pour la ville ou la région.

« Vous feriez mieux de trouver autre chose à faire de votre vie, vraiment, conclut-il en se retournant.  
-C'est fort dommage que nous n'arrivions pas à un terrain d'entente, mais je suis confiant, et je sais que vous ne prendrez pas le risque de me dénoncer à l'Église de la Lumière… Demi-humain. »

L'appellation était volontairement vexante, et Bob préféra ne pas y réagir. Mais il n'avait pas tort, il ne pouvait pas simplement aller raconter cette entrevue sans risquer le bûcher –puis une autre forme de mise à mort une fois qu'ils se seraient rendus compte de son insensibilité aux flammes.

« Et s'il me prenait l'envie de vous arrêter moi-même ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ? » il se tourna à nouveau vers l'occultiste, la psyché s'accumulant dans le creux de sa main, prêt à faire jaillir ses flammes.

« Hm, vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile… »

A ces mots, l'homme vêtu de noir recula d'un pas et sa silhouette se fit moins nette dans la pénombre créée par les bâtiments très rapprochés autour d'eux, avant de s'y dissoudre complètement. Balthazar fit quelques pas dans la ruelle, cherchant un indice sur sa position. Il s'agissait soit d'une technique de dissimulation soit d'un déplacement semblable à ce qu'il pouvait faire avec des flammes, il ne devait pas pouvoir faire de longues distances ainsi. Le mage tenta d'éclairer la ruelle en enflammant le bout de son bâton mais l'occultiste ne réapparut pas pour autant.

Après quelques moments d'observation et de réflexion et aucune attaque ne venant, le mage arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à s'attarder. Si sa manipulation des ombres lui permettait de se déplacer, il était probablement sorti de son champ de vision et en train de s'enfuir, avec en prime l'avantage de connaître la ville. Et quand bien même l'occultiste ne faisait que se cacher, que pouvait faire le pyromancien, lâcher l'Enfer sur Terre dans la rue en espérant l'atteindre ?

Éteignant ses flammes avec un dernier regard circulaire dans la ruelle, Balthazar tourna les talons et reprit son chemin. Il chercha du regard ses amis dans la foule, plus préoccupé qu'il n'aurait voulu l'être.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Ça me ferait très plaisir si vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez en review ^^_

 _Dans tous les cas, à bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Chap 3 - Vers une nouvelle aventure

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je réduis un peu la cadence de parution, je suis en train de finir d'écrire le chapitre 4 et je préfère éviter de vous faire attendre un mois entre chaque chapitre une fois que la parution aura rattrapé l'écriture..._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est le dernier chapitre de mise en place avant de partir plus dans le vif du sujet._

 _Encore une fois un grand merci à Shueino, PKClarine, Klervia, Jibdvx,_ _Dovhakiin Dragonborn et DedeLeRital pour leurs follows et/ou favs. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews également, ça m'aide beaucoup d'avoir des avis._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Vers une nouvelle aventure**

L'absence de Bob n'avait pas échappé longtemps à ses deux compères, une fois la foule moins dense. Le groupe avait pris l'habitude de devoir le traîner loin d'un étal de marchand ou d'une vitrine –ou encore d'une jolie fille– mais s'attarder en pleine rue ne collait pas avec son état d'esprit depuis le début du séjour. Ainsi plus les minutes passaient plus ils commençaient à envisager une explication moins agréable. Les esprits du nain et du demi-élémentaire oscillaient donc entre agacement et inquiétude alors qu'ils attendaient que le mage les rejoigne, hésitant à rebrousser chemin pour le retrouver. Le premier sentiment l'emporta cependant très vite lorsque leur ami réapparut avec un sourire d'excuse après de longues minutes.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils l'accueillirent avec questions et réprimandes, parlant l'un par-dessus l'autre de manière inintelligible mais exprimant ce qu'on pourrait résumer en un « mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais, bordel ? », sa réponse fut inattendue. Loin de l'habituel rire suivi d'une excuse sur un ton enjoué qui essaye de vous convaincre de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, le pyromancien croisa les bras en soupirant, prenant un air légèrement soucieux.

« Je crois que j'ai des infos sur la situation en ville…  
-Hein ? Tu veux dire sur ce dont les paladins nous ont parlé hier ? demanda Shin, légèrement pris de court par le sérieux de son ami.  
-Ouais. Un type m'a pris à part et… » Il se coupa dans sa phrase et jeta un œil aux alentours.

« Il vaut probablement mieux en parler ailleurs, et tant qu'à faire, on fera ça quand Théo sera là. Ça m'évitera de raconter deux fois, et je ne pense pas que ça urge à ce point. »

Tout cela n'était pas spécialement rassurant, mais la requête du mage de remettre la conversation à plus tard semblait sensée. Grunlek essaya bien de creuser un peu, sentant déjà les ennuis se profiler, mais Bob ne lâcha pas grand-chose, si ce n'est une confirmation de la nature des agissements remarqués par l'Église de la Lumière, qui expliquait pourquoi on avait voulu l'impliquer.

Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Théo sur la place où ils se trouvaient, mais ne savaient pas combien de temps il serait retenu à la citadelle. Ne le voyant pas dans les parages, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans une taverne toute proche, toujours à la recherche d'une mission à remplir. Ne le voyant pas dans les parages, ils décidèrent de poursuivre leur recherche d'une mission à remplir en se rendant dans une taverne toute proche. Grunlek n'était cependant plus bien sûr que c'était encore d'actualité avec les nouvelles informations obtenues par Bob, et Shin semblait hésitant lui aussi. Le mage affirmait toujours vouloir quitter la ville dans les plus brefs délais, mais semblait partager leur interrogation. La décision serait cependant à prendre avec le groupe au complet, et en attendant, cela ne coûtait rien de mettre de côté quelques missions potentielles, quitte à les remettre à plus tard.

* * *

L'office touchait à sa fin et les fidèles sortaient peu à peu de la chapelle au son d'un carillon. Paladins, inquisiteurs, gardes et autres serviteurs regagnaient leurs postes dans le calme. Si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre les cloches bien plus puissantes de l'église de la ville, où se réunissaient les civils, faire écho à celles qui résonnaient dans la citadelle.

Théo ressentait un certain apaisement, mais était néanmoins content de partir et marchait d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie. Si prier au milieu de ses pairs lui avait été plutôt bénéfique, l'enchaînement des liturgies lui semblait toujours aussi long et pompeux, même sans le décorum de Castel Blanc. Il ne regrettait pas d'être resté, mais n'en ferait pas une habitude pour autant.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Ada s'avancer vers lui pour lui donner congé et se tourna vers elle. La militaire affichait un air satisfait.

« Bonne continuation, inquisiteur. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir en nos murs de dévoués serviteurs de la Lumière, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
-Merci, et j'espère que vous trouverez vite l'hérétique que vous recherchez, répondit-il en lui rendant sa poignée de main. »

Alors qu'il se tournait pour s'éloigner la commandante ajouta, comme pour elle-même :

« Je garderai un œil sur vous, ça m'intéresse de savoir si vous parviendrez à devenir paladin par vos propres moyens. »

Un soupir échappa à Théo, même si l'intérêt pour sa situation n'était pas malveillant, il se considérait déjà paladin et n'avait pas de problème à se présenter comme tel. Il n'aimait pas se voir rappeler que ce n'était pas officiellement le cas.

« J'y parviendrai. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour la mémoire de mon père mais ce n'était qu'un homme, il n'avait pas à décider de comment je pouvais servir mon dieu, rétorqua-t-il, peut-être un peu plus vivement que ce qui était approprié.  
-Je comprends votre frustration, mais je ne pense pas que votre père ait pensé vous nuire. Au contraire, il souhaitait sûrement vous préserver. Il n'avait probablement pas prévu que vous suivriez la voie des inquisiteurs, cela dit … »

Théo haussa les épaules d'un air peu convaincu. Viktor lui avait expliqué sensiblement la même chose alors qu'il essayait de le diriger vers l'une des fonctions non combattantes de l'Église suite à la dernière volonté de son père.

« Si vous le dites… Enfin, vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne l'avez pas connu.  
-Certes, mais c'est l'ordre des choses, un parent veut le meilleur pour son enfant, déclara Ada sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant. »

Théo ne répondit pas, il supposait qu'elle voulait bien faire mais s'en fichait un peu, et ne comptait pas changer d'avis sur la décision de son père de sitôt. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules et la salua, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la citadelle.

* * *

Bob hésitait. Il retournait sa conversation avec l'occultiste dans tous les sens et cherchait comment présenter la situation pour influencer ses amis, mais ne savait pas lui-même s'il souhaitait intervenir ou non. Théo les avait rejoints après quelques entretiens auxquels il avait été peu attentif mais qui avaient eu le mérite de leur donner une ou deux pistes de quêtes exploitables. Le paladin ayant également des informations sur la situation, ils avaient décidé d'entrer en connexion mentale et de discuter ainsi autour d'un repas. Cette table de quatre à laquelle régnait un silence de mort mais où les convives se regardaient intensément attirait quelques regards, mais toujours moins que s'ils en avaient discuté à voix haute.

Théo insistant pour que le pyromage commence, il s'exécuta. Il expliqua comment Lazare l'avait repéré et avait tenté de le convaincre de l'aider, présenta ce qu'il savait de son plan et ce qu'il avait vu de ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de détails à leur donner mais le résumé qu'il leur fit de l'objectif de l'occultiste suffit à révolter Grunlek et Shin et à enrager Théo qui semblait prêt à partir en guerre.

 _-Ça concorde avec ce que m'a dit la commandante. Ils ont trouvé des inscriptions en démonique et remarqué des émanations psychiques malsaines. Ça a commencé assez récemment, depuis… Ben depuis vous-savez-quoi avec le Codex et tout ça.  
_ _-Désolé de te décevoir, mais ça, c'est juste ce qu'ils ont pu remarquer. D'après lui, ça fait des années qu'il est à l'œuvre, il est juste moins discret maintenant parce qu'il accélère la cadence. Il voit les perturbations de la psyché comme un désavantage pour les humains et veut saisir l'occasion._

Un des plus gros avantages de la connexion mentale était aussi l'un de ses principaux défauts, la vitesse de transmission. À l'oral, Bob aurait peut-être eu le temps de tourner sa dernière phrase autrement. Il jeta discrètement un œil à Grunlek, chacun n'envoyait que ce qu'il souhaitait grâce à ce moyen de communication, il ne pouvait donc pas ressentir sa réaction, mais son langage corporel indiquait clairement qu'il se sentait toujours responsable.

 _-On ne peut pas le laisser faire, même si on n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse y arriver. D'ailleurs, même s'il échoue, on n'a aucune idée des dégâts qu'il peut causer._ Le nain semblait inflexible, il était résolu à ne pas fuir les conséquences de son choix face au Codex.  
- _Si on fait quelque chose, c'est de notre côté alors, j'ai pas très envie de trop me mêler à l'Église de la Lumière…_ déclara le demi-élémentaire. Bob ne put qu'approuver vivement.  
- _Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir si avoir une hérésie de notre côté est un avantage ou si ça va se retourner contre nous…_ Cette remarque de Théo lui valut un regard légèrement vexé de ladite hérésie. _Mais on a des informations importantes sur ce qu'il peut faire.  
_ _-Sans compter que même si on agit de notre côté, comme on enquêtera sur la même chose, on risque d'avoir des paladins dans les pattes_ , fit remarquer Bob.

Personne ne semblait avoir de certitude sur la marche à suivre. La discussion était quelque peu au point mort, tous réfléchissaient sans envoyer de pensée à travers la connexion. Bob demanda à haute voix à Shin de lui passer le pichet, afin de rendre leur tablée légèrement moins étrange.

 _Je peux peut-être simplement aller dire ce qu'on sait à l'Église de la Lumière ? Ca les aiderait sûrement pas mal,_ tenta Théo.  
 _-"Oui alors mon pote demi-diable a des infos, je viens vous les donner…"  
_ _-Bob a raison,_ reconnut Grunlek, _ils vont forcément chercher à savoir comment tu as obtenu ces informations. Ça pourrait le compromettre, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.  
_ _-Dans ce cas on agit nous-mêmes, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Je refuse de laisser courir un hérétique pareil.  
_ _-Je suis bien d'accord, on ne peut pas simplement quitter la région sans rien faire,_ conclut l'ingénieur.

Théo et Grunlek tournèrent leur attention vers les deux autres, qui restaient plus indécis.

 _-Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de vous mêler des affaires d'une Église, et ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, honnêtement._ Le nain ne prêta pas attention à son ami en armure qui levait les yeux au ciel. _Mais nous sommes peut-être les mieux placés pour déjouer ses plans.  
_ _-Oui, entre les infos qu'on a et notre, disons, expérience dans le domaine… Moi aussi je pense qu'il faut l'arrêter, hein. C'est juste le contexte qui me plaît assez peu._ Bob commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'ils allaient encore tenter de sauver une région d'une menace énigmatique. _Et c'est un peu dommage qu'on soit pas payé, aussi,_ ajouta-t-il, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.  
 _-Je suis partant aussi, même si bon, l'Église de la Lumière pourrait mieux faire son travail…_

Cette pique de Shin servit de conclusion à leurs questionnements. Même si Théo était plus qu'agacé du manque de respect envers son Église dont faisaient preuve ses amis, ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d'onde concernant leur objectif. Le principal obstacle, cependant, était qu'ils ne savaient pas bien par où commencer leurs recherches.

 _-T'as pas eu plus de détails sur l'avancement de l'enquête du côté de ton Église, Théo ?_ demanda Bob, espérant que son ami ait omis quelque chose.  
 _-Non, j'ai pas creusé plus que ça. En plus quelqu'un m'avait dit de ne pas trop m'impliquer dans cette histoire…  
_ - _Comme si tu nous écoutais quand on te dit quoi faire. Tu avais parlé de gemmes de pouvoir tout à l'heure… ?_ questionna Shin, se tournant vers le mage.  
- _Ouais, il a dit en avoir emmagasiné une grande quantité, ça doit lui servir de réserve d'énergie. Surtout celles qui utilisent de la psyché démoniaque. Il a aussi dit que cette montagne y était propice, mais je sais pas ce que c'était censé vouloir dire._

Théo resta pensif quelques instants, puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

 _-Euh, ouais, il me semble que la commandante en a parlé… Il y aurait quelque chose dans la montagne, une roche ou un cristal, qu'on peut utiliser pour fabriquer des gemmes. Je savais pas que ça se fabriquait, moi, déjà…  
_ _-On en trouve naturellement, mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de gemmes de synthèse, effectivement,_ confirma Grunlek _. Mon peuple les utilise, mais je ne sais pas comment elles sont produites dans le détail.  
_ _-Hm, ouais, ça se tient. Le matériau en question doit servir d'amorce pour cristalliser de la psyché autour. S'il est assez pur et a une structure interne bien régulière, ça doit permettre de_ –  
 _-Le cours d'alchimie ce sera pour un autre jour, à la limite, non ?_

Même si le paladin avait coupé l'enthousiasme qui l'animait dès qu'il se mettait à parler d'un phénomène ou d'une pratique magique, Bob acquiesça. De tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une piste.

* * *

La majeure partie de l'après-midi fut consacrée à la recherche d'informations sur la région et ce fameux cristal. Ils commencèrent par interroger des marchands, un peu au hasard, mais beaucoup étaient itinérants et n'en avaient que très peu entendu parler, le matériau n'étant prisé que des alchimistes. En cherchant plutôt du côté des boutiques fixes, vendant des articles d'alchimie, ils obtinrent des informations plus précises. L'un des pics rocheux tout proches était surnommé par certains « la montagne étincelante » pour sa richesse en ce cristal, parfaitement transparent, régulier et très réceptif à la psyché. Une petite mine était installée plus haut dans la montagne, et malgré la demande assez restreinte due à la difficulté de la technique de création des gemmes, elle était relativement rentable. Le marchand qui leur donna toutes ces informations avait d'ailleurs plusieurs cristaux en vente. Bob voulut en acheter un fragment, pour des raisons purement en lien avec leur enquête, bien évidemment, mais le prix prohibitif et les menaces de ses amis le firent changer d'avis.

Ils savaient donc où l'occultiste se procurait de quoi fabriquer ses artefacts. Probablement pas directement dans la mine, qui était remplie d'humains et de nains, mais aux alentours. C'était vaste, et n'expliquait pas complètement sa présence en ville. Le trajet entre Fort Ladamante et le pic le plus riche en cristal était assez long, et le seul chemin facile d'accès était celui qui menait à l'entrée de la mine. Il aurait été plus logique qu'il travaille directement là-bas.

Ils conclurent cependant que leur meilleure option était de parcourir la montagne et les abords de la ville à la recherche d'un endroit où il aurait pu établir son « laboratoire », restant attentifs aux éventuelles émanations de psyché qui pourraient les guider. C'était un plan très hasardeux, il fallait le reconnaître, mais ce n'était pas si rare pour eux, finalement.

Le groupe se scinda en deux vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Bob et Grunlek se dirigèrent vers la modeste bibliothèque de la ville, en quête de plans de la région et d'éventuelles informations topographiques. Théo et Shin, quant à eux, allèrent faire le complément de vivres et de matériel. Ils décidèrent de se munir également de quelques outils pour gravir des pentes raides, ce qui pouvait s'avérer compliqué avec une armure de plates ou une constitution physique telle que celle du mage du groupe.

La bibliothèque présentait deux problèmes majeurs. Elle était située dans les quartiers riches, quasiment collée à la citadelle, ce qui fit enrager Bob, et les ouvrages n'étaient consultables que sur place, pour éviter les vols. Ils trouvèrent cependant quelques informations sur la montagne et le gisement. La roche était très dure et le cristal quasiment absent en surface, ce qui devait grandement compliquer la tâche de Lazare, mais peut-être y avait-il des failles ou des cavités naturelles. Ils purent également recopier sommairement une carte indiquant les principaux chemins balisés –mais l'occultiste s'en tenait probablement éloigné– et l'exploitation, ainsi qu'un petit village abritant les mineurs et leurs familles.

Bob finissait de recopier la carte pendant que Grunlek cherchait d'éventuelles autres informations utiles dans les légendes locales, qui avaient toujours une part de vérité. Ils avaient rapidement épuisé ce que les ouvrages factuels avaient à offrir, c'est-à-dire la topographie et quelques informations sommaires sur la mine. Réalistement, aucun livre ne répondrait à la question « quel est le meilleur endroit dans la région pour préparer une guerre entre les diables et les humains ? » mais il ne voulait pas passer à côté de quoi que ce soit.

Accaparé par sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas que le mage avait fini, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il croisa le regard si particulier de son ami, qui visiblement le regardait depuis un moment.

« Tu sais, c'est pas ta faute, ce qui se passe avec la psyché en ce moment. »

Le nain fut un peu pris de court par cette affirmation, qui se voulait péremptoire et définitive. Il eut un léger sourire, sa tendance à parler sans discontinuer pouvait faire penser le contraire, mais Bob était très perceptif.

« Peut-être pas entièrement, mais j'ai quand-même une grande part de responsabilité.  
-Vouais, mais dans ce cas, nous aussi. Il y a sûrement pas mal de choses qu'on aurait pu faire différemment, si on avait connu tous les enjeux. »

Le mage s'étira, faisant craquer son dos. Dehors, le ciel se teintait d'orangé et de rose, il allait être temps de rejoindre les autres à l'auberge.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'as pas à réparer personnellement toutes les merdes que ça peut causer. Tu peux pas, de toute façon. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça derrière ce qu'on fait en ce moment, mais j'ai bien vu que tu te sentais coupable. C'est bien de vouloir réparer ses erreurs, mais vas pas te mettre tout le destin du monde sur les épaules non plus. Et puis, à la base, c'est surtout à cause des intendants. Et d'Énoch. »

Bob avait baissé la voix encore plus sur la fin, probablement par sécurité. Grunlek avait noté qu'il utilisait de moins en moins « mon père » pour parler du diable, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il prit quelques instants pour assimiler les mots du mage, laissant involontairement s'installer un silence un peu inconfortable.

« J'ai encore trop parlé, hein ? Bon, on devrait se mettre en route, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en regardant par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas envie de me taper de l'escalade demain moi…  
-Merci. »

Ça valait ce que ça valait, comme réponse, mais il n'avait que ça, et il le pensait. Bob se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire. Il n'ajouta rien, et les deux amis commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires et à rapporter les ouvrages qu'ils avaient consultés.

Les deux autres étaient déjà arrivés quand ils retournèrent à l'auberge, et n'avaient pas entièrement dilapidé la maigre bourse qu'il leur restait. La soirée se passa dans le calme, même si des questions sur les plans précis de Lazare étaient dans toutes les têtes et refirent surface dès qu'ils furent seuls après le repas. Bob avait sorti de ses affaires un précis d'alchimie, qu'il feuilletait assis en tailleur sur son lit.

« Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Shin, après un moment.  
-Hmpf, pas trop. Il y a un chapitre sur les gemmes de pouvoir, mais ça détaille plus leur nature et leur utilisation que la méthode de synthèse. Pour l'instant c'est même pas mentionné, c'est dire. »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Wilfrid pour venir se coucher sur le livre ouvert devant le mage, comme pour lui confirmer la vanité de sa tâche. Bob poussa un soupir résigné et s'étendit sur le dos. Le chat ne perdit pas une seconde et vint près de sa tête réclamer des caresses.

Ils se couchèrent peu après, ils auraient bien besoin de repos pour la longue journée qui les attendait.

* * *

 _S'ils savaient à quel point la dernière phrase est vraie... *rire diabolique* (parfois je regrette de ne pas utiliser le point de vue omniscient pour pouvoir faire ce genre de remarque dans la narration, haha)_

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! On se retrouve d'ici je pense une dizaine de jours/deux semaines pour le chapitre 4. Je voulais poster jeudi prochain parce que c'est la St Lazare mais je crois que j'aurai du mal..._

 _Au passage, comme vous avez vu dans ce chapitre j'ai élaboré une petite théorie sur l'origine des gemmes de pouvoir (ça m'a d'ailleurs fait sourire que DedeLeRital en ait une aussi dans l'épilogue des_ Démons se Cachent pour Mourir _, haha). La mienne est assez simple, et en fait assez proche de la formation de cristaux dans le monde réel. On peut en trouver naturellement dans des endroits où on trouve une forte concentration de psyché et des conditions favorables (pour les cristaux normaux c'est principalement la température et la pression, mais dans ce cas on peut imaginer d'autres choses), ou en synthétiser en manipulant de la psyché et en la concentrant énormément pour la faire de cristalliser autour d'une amorce. Le procédé que commence à imaginer Bob est similaire au procédé de_ _Czochralski pour la synthèse de gemmes, sauf que l'amorce est un cristal "vierge" dans lequel on insuffle la psyché qu'on va venir cristalliser autour. Je vous laisse rechercher ce procédé sur wikipédia si ça vous intéresse car je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre de liens ici. Ce n'est bien-sûr pas du tout nécessaire pour suivre l'histoire._

 _A bientôt o/_


	5. Chap 4 - Sous la surface

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, et qui au final est le plus long jusqu'ici. Un grand merci et bravo à PKClarine qui a fait la bêta en une journée \o/_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, on a enfin de l'action, j'espère que tout est lisible et compréhensible._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Sous la surface**

Le réveil était quelque peu difficile pour Balthazar, qui fut le premier levé, contre toute attente. Il avait émergé au milieu d'un rêve particulièrement violent et graphique, et avec un mal de tête qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un poignard dans l'œil. Il ne savait pas bien si l'Autre prenait mal leur décision de contrecarrer les plans de l'occultiste ou s'il était excité à l'idée de se retrouver entouré de psyché démoniaque, mais dans tous les cas, il s'activait. Il passa donc un long moment à méditer, et quand les premiers rayons du soleil illuminèrent la chambre et que ses amis commencèrent à s'éveiller, le démon était revenu plus ou moins à son état habituel.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les uns et les autres se préparaient dans un relatif silence, il lui était de plus en plus apparent que quelque chose clochait. Son alter ego restait à sa place mais était clairement agité, et le mage lui-même se sentait investi d'une énergie qui lui semblait venir de nulle part, et qui allait et venait par vagues. Cette impression ne le quittait pas et s'accentuait même avec le temps. Alors qu'ils finissaient de rassembler leurs affaires pour quitter l'auberge, il repensa aux mots de Théo de la veille, et chercha à confirmer ses soupçons.

« Shin, tu ne ressens rien d'anormal ?  
-Euh, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?  
-Je sais pas… C'est étrange. Tu te sens vraiment comme d'habitude ?  
-Ben, j'ai légèrement la nausée, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais je vois pas ce que ça peut faire, ça doit être le petit déj' qui passe mal, j'en sais rien... »

Le mage acquiesça, intéressé, il doutait fortement que la cause de ce malaise soit si triviale. Il devait vérifier si sa théorie était la bonne. Sortant d'un pas décidé de la chambre, il indiqua aux autres de le suivre. Malgré un « depuis quand c'est toi qui donnes des ordres ? » de Théo, ses amis l'écoutèrent et le suivirent alors qu'il s'éloignait un peu de l'auberge. Depuis la rue, il identifiait clairement des vagues de psyché aux alentours, certainement démoniaques. Il se tourna vers ses amis, qui le regardaient d'un air circonspect. Shin était sensible à la magie mais n'avait pas une formation de mage, il ne pouvait pas l'identifier quand elle était si faible, les gemmes du bras de Grunlek étaient trop stables pour y réagir, et Théo… Il était le moins à même de ressentir la psyché parmi eux, mais avait quelque chose qui pouvait servir.

« Il y a des émanations psychiques par ici, c'est très faible, la source doit être assez loin. Théo, tu peux la localiser ? »

Cette explication lui valut des regards surpris, mais le Paladin s'exécuta et attrapa son bouclier qui était attaché dans son dos.

« Ouais il y a quelque chose, mais c'est difficile à localiser. C'est assez diffus et pas très puissant.

-Tu arrives à voir une direction générale ? »

Après quelques tours sur lui-même en regardant l'intérieur de son bouclier, Théo leur indiqua la direction des parties hautes de la ville. Plus ils progressaient, plus Balthazar ressentait clairement la psyché. Au bout d'un moment Shin indiqua percevoir quelque chose également. À cette heure matinale, les rues commençaient à s'animer mais étaient encore relativement vides, ce qui leur permettait de parler sans trop de crainte tant qu'ils n'élevaient pas la voix.

« C'est assez logique que ça vienne de par-là s'il est dans les montagnes, commenta Théo.  
-Non, ça n'a aucun sens, on ne devrait rien ressentir à cette distance. Comme ce n'est pas normal qu'il se balade en ville assez régulièrement pour tomber sur moi, ou alors c'était une sacrée coïncidence. Je suis sûr qu'on a raté quelque chose.  
-Tu penses qu'il s'est installé en ville ? demanda Grunlek, incrédule.  
-Je ne pense pas, il est sûr de lui mais pas stupide. »

Le nain semblait partager son avis, mais dans ce cas leurs interrogations restaient entières. Leur progression les avait menés vers une partie de la ville située assez près des remparts, toujours dans les bas quartiers mais d'où ils pouvaient voir des maisons plus cossues un peu plus loin. L'endroit était déjà assez animé et ils s'attiraient quelques regards tantôt amusés tantôt suspicieux. Théo s'arrêta, hésitant.

« Hm, euh, ça a l'air de venir d'un peu partout à la fois...  
-Comme si on était juste à côté de la source, commenta Bob, pensif. Mais la psyché est encore assez faible, et même de près on devrait pouvoir localiser sa provenance.  
-Et si ça venait d'en-dessous ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers le demi-élémentaire d'eau, qui pointait du doigt de fines fissures dans le sol, qui se prolongeaient dans les murs de certains bâtiments. Aucun n'y avait prêté attention outre mesure, la ville étant construite sur une montagne, mais Bob se souvenait avoir également vu une fine ligne parcourir le plafond de leur chambre. Alors que les pièces du puzzle semblaient s'imbriquer, un cri d'effroi retentit dans une rue voisine, hors de leur champ de vision.

Sans hésiter ils se dirigèrent vers la source du cri, et en quelques foulées se retrouvèrent dans la rue en question. En voyant Théo, plusieurs villageois se ruèrent vers lui pour le mettre entre eux et l'objet de leur peur. Par-dessus l'épaule du paladin, Balthazar apercevait trois créatures menaçantes qu'il ne pouvait rattacher à aucune espèce connue, mais dont il imaginait aisément qu'elles ne venaient pas de ce plan de l'existence.

Leur peau était noire et grise, parcourue de fines lignes qui évoquaient des veines. Elle était dépourvue de pelage, et avait l'aspect d'un cuir déjà élimé. Elles étaient pourvues de quatre membres qui ne présentaient pas de musculature visible, mais plutôt d'épais tendons et ligaments.

Elles ne semblaient cependant pas dénuées de force. Leurs pattes arrière, en particulier, qui étaient probablement faites pour bondir sur leurs proies, étaient composées de quatre segments dont le dernier était pourvu de griffes qui accrochaient le pavé.

Leurs membres antérieurs, à défaut de posséder des doigts, se terminaient en une unique griffe, courbe et effilée, de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, et dont l'intérieur comportait quelques pointes dirigées vers l'arrière. Leur face dépourvue de museau aurait pu sembler humanoïde si on omettait leurs imposantes mâchoires aux dents acérées et l'absence d'yeux ou de nez. Les créatures n'étaient pas très grandes. Leur tronc devait faire la taille de celui d'un nain, mais, dressées sur leurs longues pattes arrière, elles devaient probablement atteindre la taille d'un homme adulte. Leur corps fin et élancé laissait deviner qu'elles étaient agiles et rapides. Elles n'étaient cependant probablement pas très résistantes : leur colonne vertébrale, clairement visible, ne semblait pas posséder de protection particulière.

Elles étaient pour l'instant à quatre pattes, dans une posture menaçante, semblant examiner les alentours malgré leur apparente cécité, sans nul doute prêtes à attaquer.

Au moment où l'un des monstres bondit vers eux et fut repoussé d'un coup de bouclier par Théo, qui sembla cependant surpris par la violence du choc, Bob réalisa qu'accaparé par ses questionnements, il avait laissé son bâton à l'auberge. Une chance que le paladin ne sorte jamais sans son équipement au complet et que Shin ait eu la présence d'esprit d'attraper son arc en sortant. Lui-même n'avait pas spécialement besoin de bâton pour lancer des sorts. Cela l'aidait simplement à mieux les canaliser.

Trois adversaires ne semblaient pas une menace excessive pour leur groupe, si tout se passait bien. Théo s'avançait déjà, l'arme au clair, pour contre-attaquer, alors que Shin avait préparé une flèche de glace et que Grunlek veillait à protéger les villageois, son bouclier déployé. Bob hésitait cependant à agir. La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ses flammes sur des êtres démoniaques, cela s'était soldé par un échec cuisant. Son feu n'avait fait qu'alimenter les diablotins et il s'était retrouvé grièvement blessé. Il avait d'ailleurs eu l'impression d'être la cible du courroux d'une puissance supérieure, à ce moment-là, mais c'était certainement son imagination.

L'une des bêtes était aux prises avec Théo, elle avait fiché la pointe terminant l'une de ses pattes antérieures dans son bouclier, et de l'autre tentait d'atteindre autre chose que son armure. Le paladin profita d'une attaque pour sectionner le bras de la créature, qui poussa un hurlement strident. La seconde, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'inquisiteur, reçut une flèche de glace en plein thorax, elle cria mais sembla à peine gênée dans ses mouvements, au grand désarroi de l'archer. Théo parvint à se défaire de son adversaire d'un violent coup de pied, et Shin préparait une nouvelle flèche, s'attendant à être attaqué par le monstre qu'il avait blessé. Le comportement de ce dernier ne semblait pas suivre cette logique, cependant, et il continua son mouvement initial vers le paladin. Bob comprit assez facilement pourquoi.

« Théo, attention derrière toi ! Ces trucs s'attaquent à la cible la plus proche sans distinction ! »

S'il s'agissait d'invocations basiques, c'était assez logique, ce n'était pas des êtres doués de conscience ou de réflexion. En l'absence de maître pour leur donner des ordres, elles suivaient leur instinct, et dans ce cas c'était probablement tuer tout ce qui se présentait.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la troisième créature, qui s'était retrouvée entre Grunlek et Théo suite aux mouvements du paladin, bondit sur le mur proche et fondit sur le nain. Cependant, ce dernier était prêt et l'assaillant se heurta à son bras métallique, auquel il s'accrocha, prêt à attaquer à nouveau. Grunlek ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et écrasa de toute sa force la bête contre le mur, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise et sembla la sonner. Le nain lui asséna ensuite un violent coup de son poing mécanique dans la poitrine, produisant un bruit de craquement et la laissant au sol, le haut du corps agité de spasmes et incapable de se relever.

« Pourquoi moi ça marche pas quand je frappe à la poitrine ? s'indigna presque Shin, qui avait préparé une nouvelle flèche entre temps.  
-Il a dû briser son dos et pas toi, déduisit Bob, regardant la créature agonisante. »

Justement, celle qu'avait touchée Shin attaqua Théo, ne semblant pas spécialement handicapée par la flèche fichée dans son thorax. Heureusement, l'avertissement permit au paladin de réagir à temps, et il se retourna en fendant l'air de son épée. Il la coupa en deux au niveau de l'abdomen et elle retomba lourdement au sol, déversant un liquide blanchâtre et épais autour d'elle, y compris sur l'inquisiteur. Elle se débattit quelques instants puis s'immobilisa, morte.

« C'est quoi ces bestioles, sérieux ? demanda le paladin, incrédule. »

Son intonation n'appelait pas vraiment de réponse mais il se tourna avec un regard interrogateur vers Bob, qui n'avait pas de réponse à lui fournir. Ses yeux quittèrent cependant bien vite le mage pour regarder plus loin.

« Faites gaffe, il y en a d'autres ! les avertit-il, indiquant d'un mouvement de tête que la menace venait de l'arrière. »

Alors que Shin décochait une flèche vers la créature que Théo avait amputé d'un bras plus tôt, la touchant à la tête cette fois et la tuant net, le mage et l'ingénieur se retournèrent et virent en effet une quatrième bête attaquer l'un des villageois qui avaient trouvé refuge derrière eux. Avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, elle planta sa longue griffe antérieure dans l'épaule de ce dernier, le projetant au sol et se retrouvant sur lui. Le pauvre homme hurlait de douleur et de terreur alors que le monstre ouvrait une mâchoire menaçante, prêt à l'achever. Grunlek disloqua son bras et asséna un coup à pleine puissance à l'assaillant, l'envoyant au loin mais aggravant malheureusement la blessure de la victime, qui saignait très abondamment.

Le nain interpella Théo, qui acquiesça et se dirigea vers le blessé. Bob ressentait toujours les émanations de psyché, et il craignait que d'autres ennemis n'arrivent encore. Si c'était le cas, il devait savoir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Tendant la main vers la créature mise hors d'état de nuire par Grunlek, toujours vivante, il produisit un petit cône de flammes qui l'engloba. Elle poussa quelques gémissements plaintifs et cessa de bouger après quelques instants. Le mage était soulagé.

Il ne le fut pas pour longtemps, cependant, car il sentit s'échapper, d'une des fissures, de la psyché démoniaque, très localisée mais qui semblait tellement condensée qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du bout des doigts comme un liquide. Cette sensation lui rappelait en quelque sorte celle qu'il avait eue à proximité des puits déstructurels qu'il avait rencontrés, mais c'était bien plus gérable. Pour son démon en revanche, c'était une grande source d'excitation, et il fit attention à ne pas lui laisser trop ses aises.

Rapidement la psyché devint visible et sombre, au départ d'un aspect amorphe et fluide **,** elle prit la forme d'un monstre semblable à ceux qu'ils avaient terrassés, qui se mit à chercher une proie immédiatement. Il avait donc la réponse à l'apparition de ces êtres en l'absence de cercles d'invocation, même s'il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de phénomène auparavant.

La créature nouvellement formée prit Shin pour cible et ce dernier réussit à esquiver de justesse, s'en tirant avec une estafilade sur le bras. Bob en profita pour envoyer une boule de feu sur l'ennemi, qui s'embrasa et tomba à terre. Le demi-élémentaire préféra s'assurer qu'il ne se relèverait pas et l'acheva d'une flèche de glace, qui fondit bien vite sur la carcasse encore en feu.

Deux autres étaient en train d'apparaître, et même si certains villageois se préparaient à se défendre avec les moyens du bord, la plupart avait besoin de leur protection. Balthazar vit une famille se réfugier chez eux, et d'autres tenter d'entrer dans une boutique dans laquelle le propriétaire s'était barricadé.

« Écoutez-moi ! Ces bêtes peuvent surgir de n'importe où, vous ne serez pas plus à l'abri à l'intérieur. Bien au contraire même, car nous ne pourrons pas vous protéger ! »

Sa voix portait bien, mais avec l'agitation ambiante certains ne l'entendirent ou ne l'écoutèrent pas, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils n'auraient pas de mauvaise surprise. Malgré leur bonne volonté et la relative fragilité de leurs opposants, ils ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi éternellement. Si le rythme des apparitions s'accélérait **,** ils risquaient d'être submergés. Il fallait trouver la source et la couper. De plus, à quatre ils ne pouvaient pas couvrir un grand périmètre.

Bob mit rapidement au courant ses amis de la façon dont leurs ennemis apparaissaient, et Shin invoqua Icy, qu'il envoya en éclaireuse sur les toits à l'aide d'une flèche. Pendant que le demi-élémentaire repérait les environs, Théo repoussa de justesse l'une des nouvelles créatures d'un coup de bouclier avant qu'elle n'attaque une jeune femme. Grunlek déploya son arbalète et ficha un carreau dans la hanche de la dernière apparue, trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne au corps à corps, ce qui l'empêcha d'attaquer et permit à Bob de la terrasser d'un trait de flammes. L'inquisiteur acheva le monstre qu'il avait mis à terre, puis Shin attira leur attention, l'air contrarié.

« Euh, ça va devenir compliqué. Il y en a une qui est en train de se former dans la rue au bout, et une autre un peu plus loin par-là »

Disant cela il pointait dans les directions où les apparitions avaient lieu, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, un peu plus bas dans la ville.

« Et encore une ici, ajouta Théo, qui regardait à travers son bouclier en pointant du bout de l'épée une fissure proche, dans la direction opposée à celle qu'indiquait Shin. »

Tous échangèrent des regards incertains, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre. Cependant, un bruit caractéristique commençait à s'élever de la direction des beaux quartiers. Des sabots battant le pavé. Bob n'aurait jamais cru être soulagé d'entendre arriver des paladins de la Lumière.

Il ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son visage –comment Shin pouvait se battre avec un capuchon qui obstruait sa vision périphérique, ce serait éternellement un mystère pour lui– mais préféra rester un peu en retrait. La femme qui menait ces derniers se dirigea vers Théo pour lui demander des précisions sur la situation, probablement la commandante qu'il avait mentionnée. Il n'entendit pas les paroles échangées, mais le groupe d'une demi-douzaine de chevaliers se dispersa vite pour sécuriser le plus de terrain possible. Cette aide rendait la situation largement plus tenable, mais le problème subsistait, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'arrêter l'apparition de nouvelles créatures et rien n'indiquait que le phénomène cesserait de lui-même.

Même s'ils savaient maintenant que la source était sous leurs pieds, ils n'avaient pas de moyen pour y accéder, et l'entrée était probablement loin ou dissimulée. Il fallait une bonne raison pour que Lazare s'installe aussi près de la ville et donc de la citadelle, mais il savait certainement se cacher. Le demi-diable se demandait si cette attaque était prévue, ou si elle était un résultat de leur rencontre. Peut-être accélérait-il les choses encore plus qu'avant, ce qui expliquerait le manque total de discrétion. La faiblesse des créatures invoquées le laissait supposer que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût, et il appréhendait de voir quelles créatures plus puissantes pourraient arriver ensuite.

Le pyromancien partageait son attention entre ces réflexions et le combat en cours. Il restait autant que possible hors de portée des apparitions, attentif à les arrêter avant qu'elles ne puissent s'en prendre à une personne sans défense. Il fut cependant pris par surprise par des hurlements et le bruit de meubles qu'on renverse, venant d'une maison toute proche de lui. Un homme et une femme portant chacun un enfant sortirent en trombe de l'habitation, le bousculant au passage, et s'enfuirent en direction du paladin le plus proche. Quand il releva la tête, Bob vit par la porte ouverte l'un des monstres, prêt à bondir, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Grunlek, dont il restait proche tant que possible pour ce genre de situation, était déjà accaparé par un autre, et il eut à peine le temps de se dire que l'ennemi était bien trop proche pour lancer une boule de feu que ce dernier s'élança en avant.

Se préparant au choc, le mage mit instinctivement un bras devant son visage et l'autre devant sa poitrine, comme si cela avait une quelconque utilité, mais aucune douleur ne vint. Au lieu de cela, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la forme passer à côté de lui pour attaquer le nain. Se reprenant, il cria à Grunlek d'esquiver, et se prépara à faire jaillir ses flammes. Ils vinrent à bout des deux bêtes qui s'en prenaient à l'ingénieur ensemble, et Bob put prendre le temps d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

« Grun, dit-il assez bas, il m'a contourné, je crois que ces créatures ne me considèrent pas comme une proie.  
-Hm, c'est assez logique, si elles peuvent sentir ta nature… Ça va aussi nous faciliter la tâche. »

Le mage acquiesça, et ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur l'affrontement, qui commençait à s'éterniser. Même si aucun n'était gravement blessé, on pouvait difficilement dire que la situation était à leur avantage. De plus, les apparitions devenaient de plus en plus denses, et Théo était actuellement dos à dos avec un autre paladin, en train d'en combattre quatre en même temps. Ils avaient tous deux le visage fermé et de nombreuses éraflures sur leurs armures et boucliers, mais ils semblaient s'en sortir.

Shin en revanche s'était retrouvé dans une rue étroite, face à trois adversaires. L'adolescent qu'il protégeait avait la jambe en sang, le fémur brisé, il paniquait et tentait de s'enfuir mais en était incapable. L'archer avait tué l'un des assaillants et logé une flèche dans l'épaule d'un second, pendant qu'Icy essayait tant bien que mal de geler sur place la patte du dernier, mais le demi-élémentaire était clairement en mauvaise posture.

« Shin, écarte-toi ! cria Bob, s'approchant pour être à hauteur de l'adolescent. »

L'archer jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et s'arrêta dans la confection de sa flèche de glace, puis s'élança dans les airs grâce à son saut élémentaire. Une fois son ami en sécurité sur les toits, Balthazar tendit les mains devant lui et sortit les grands moyens, il allait renvoyer ces bestioles d'où elles venaient. L'Enfer sur terre se déversa dans la ruelle, les carbonisant en quelques instants. Shin le remercia d'un signe de tête et le garçon, toujours blême mais moins effrayé, semblait impressionné et reconnaissant. Icy beaucoup moins. La pauvre avait réussi à se coller à un mur mais semblait avoir légèrement fondu d'un côté. Bob esquissa un signe d'excuse, mais vit qu'elle se recristallisait sans trop de problème, et il n'était pas bien sûr qu'elle puisse ressentir la douleur. Vu ce que Shin lui faisait régulièrement subir, il espérait que non.

Soudain, un violent haut-le-cœur le saisit, et une sensation d'intense dégoût mêlé de haine l'envahit. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et il perdit complètement sa concentration. La sensation le quitta aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, et le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Il savait très bien reconnaître quand il ressentait des choses venant de l'Autre, et c'était clairement le cas. Il se tourna pour voir la paladine qu'il avait supposée être la cheffe du groupe à quelques mètres à sa gauche, dans son dos, la pointe de l'épée au sol. Autour d'elle plusieurs monstres étaient à terre et tremblaient, suffisamment affaiblis pour qu'elle et un de ses subordonnés les achèvent rapidement.

Cela devait être un sort de purification ou de quelque chose du genre, pas étonnant que l'Autre n'ait pas apprécié. Il était heureusement presque sûr d'être resté stoïque, et ni la femme en armure ni le garçon, maintenant à quelques mètres de là et en train d'être soigné, ne lui lancèrent de regard suspect.

Petit à petit, les apparitions se firent plus éparses jusqu'à s'arrêter, ils n'avaient plus qu'à tuer les dernières créatures, et l'affrontement était enfin terminé. Il était difficile de dire si le sort en avait été la cause directe, mais il avait probablement joué.

La militaire s'approcha de Théo, qui finissait de décrocher une bête encore empalée sur son épée, et Bob essaya de capter ce qu'ils se disaient. Il s'approcha un peu et put entendre par bribes son ami baratiner quelque chose sur le travail d'équipe et la complémentarité, puis lancer d'une voix un peu plus forte « Vous devez avoir beaucoup à faire avec ces nouveaux événements, nous allons vous laisser. Bonne chance dans votre enquête ! ». Le tout sur le ton le moins convaincant qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Lorsque Théo arriva à sa hauteur, sans autre paladin pour les entendre, Bob ne put se retenir.

« Eh ben, quel orateur, t'as pris des cours d'art dramatique dans ton enfance ou… ?  
-La ferme. Elle me faisait remarquer que j'avais une équipe très _éclectique_. Vous devriez me remercier, tous les deux, dit-il en incluant également Shin, qu'ils venaient de rejoindre. »

Le mage soupira devant le manque d'autodérision de son camarade, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge. Ils allaient devoir quelque peu modifier leurs plans.

* * *

La matinée était à présent bien entamée, et ils avaient besoin d'une pause après toute cette action, en particulier les utilisateurs de psyché. Théo voulait repartir immédiatement, mais se heurta à un refus des trois autres. Shin sentait ses muscles engourdis et ses forces psychiques bien entamées par l'invocation d'Icy et son saut d'élémentaire. Mais également par les quelques flèches qu'il avait créées sans prendre le temps de se concentrer, focalisé sur l'objectif de faire le plus de dégâts possible. Sa coupure au bras ne saignait plus même si elle tirait toujours un peu, elle ne lui poserait pas trop de problèmes.

« Vous avez besoin de longtemps ? On a pas de temps à perdre, qui sait quand ça va recommencer, argumenta le paladin, qui était resté debout alors que les autres s'étaient assis sur les lits plus ou moins lourdement.  
-C'est vrai, mais ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter pour se battre à nouveau tant que nous sommes à sec. D'ici une heure ou deux ça devrait aller, comme d'habitude, je pense… ? répondit Grunlek, finissant sa phrase avec un regard interrogateur vers Bob et Shin. »

L'archer acquiesça et vit le mage faire de même. Ce dernier s'était adossé au mur, les yeux fermés, peut-être comptait-il méditer ou était-il plus fatigué qu'eux. Il les rouvrit néanmoins et les leva au ciel en voyant que leur ami était toujours au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés, comme prêt à repartir à tout moment.

« On va devoir changer de stratégie, de toute façon. Maintenant il est clair que Lazare n'est pas plus haut dans la montagne.  
-La commandante m'a dit qu'ils allaient intensifier les recherches dans la ville et aux alentours, y compris les caves et les égouts. Les apparitions ont confirmé leurs soupçons, c'est bien démoniaque et ça vient de tout près. »

Inspecter les sous-sols était logique, et c'était probablement leur prochaine étape à eux aussi. Enfin sauf s'ils décidaient de laisser les paladins faire leur travail, maintenant qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

« Hm, à mon avis, il faut creuser plus profond que ça, dit Bob, l'air pensif.  
-C'est-à-dire ? tenta Théo, voyant qu'il ne continuait pas sa phrase.  
-À mon avis, notre piste de la mine n'était pas mauvaise, mais on est trop vite parti sur celle qui est en altitude. Si des humains ont remarqué qu'il y avait un cristal intéressant à extraire ici, ils ont probablement commencé par essayer la zone la plus accessible.  
-Contrairement aux mines naines, qui sont dans les montagnes, ajouta Grunlek.  
-Oui, parce que ça fait partie de votre mode de vie et que c'est plus efficace, mais pour des humains c'est autre chose… Mais ils ont fini par faire pareil, ça ne devait pas être rentable. D'ailleurs il y a des nains aussi là-haut maintenant.  
-T'es sûr de toi là ? Vous aviez trouvé des infos sur une ancienne mine ? interrogea Théo, dubitatif.  
-Pas du tout ! Mais je vois pas ce qu'il irait faire dans les égouts. S'il n'y avait pas une ressource qui le pousse à rester si proche, il ne le ferait pas. À moins que ce soit pour la beauté de faire ça sous le nez de l'Église de la Lumière, mais j'en doute.  
-Il y aurait peut-être des informations dans des livres sur l'histoire de la région ou d'anciens ouvrages. Il y en avait déjà assez peu qui parlaient de la mine actuelle et ils ne s'étendaient pas sur sa création, expliqua Grunlek. »

Le raisonnement était cohérent, et Théo ne semblait plus avoir d'objections. Shin devait cependant admettre ne pas être ravi par la perspective de se retrouver dans une mine, il y serait bien moins à son avantage que dans la montagne, même dans une grotte.

« Donc j'imagine qu'on va explorer les alentours à la recherche de l'entrée ? demanda-t-il.  
-On pourrait retourner à la bibliothèque mais je pense que ça nous ferait perdre du temps plus qu'autre chose, admit Bob.  
-Ouais non c'est bon, les bouquins, maintenant. On a plus le temps, renchérit Théo.  
-Au moins on sait qu'on doit chercher en contrebas d'ici, puisque ça passe en partie sous la ville, ajouta Grunlek. »

La décision était prise, et une fois leurs forces revenues et après un rapide repas ils partirent avec leurs bagages. L'aubergiste leur proposa une nuit supplémentaire avec un tarif réduit, le récit de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt étant parvenu jusqu'à lui, mais ils préféraient dresser un campement un peu à l'écart de la ville. Ils ne savaient pas jusqu'où leurs recherches les mèneraient, ni combien de temps elles dureraient.

L'entrée qu'ils recherchaient s'avérait compliquée à trouver. Hors de la route qui les avait conduits à Fort Ladamante le terrain était accidenté et présentait de nombreuses petites cavités, qui étaient autant de fausses pistes. La végétation était assez dense, et même hors de la forêt les herbes hautes et les buissons n'aidaient pas à la visibilité. Quelques arbres et rochers permettaient cependant à l'archer de se placer en hauteur pour scruter les environs. Ils retrouvèrent d'ailleurs Eden qui semblait vouloir les aider, mais ils n'avaient rien à lui faire pister.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, alors que Shin commençait à se dire qu'ils faisaient probablement fausse route, une structure attira son attention. Dans une zone relativement plane et dégagée, à l'écart de la route mais néanmoins accessible, un empilement de rochers bouchait une entrée dans le flanc de la montagne. Cette ouverture était de toute évidence d'origine humaine, comme l'indiquait la présence d'une charpente en bois pour la soutenir.

« Je crois que c'est ce qu'on cherchait… Enfin, pas exactement, lança Shin, se tournant vers ses amis, qui le suivaient et arrivaient à sa hauteur. »

En effet, cette entrée était condamnée depuis de nombreuses années, et la mousse sur les rochers et le bois leur assurait qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte et rebouchée récemment. Théo et Grunlek semblaient déçus, et le nain s'approcha pour examiner la structure de plus près. Bob quant à lui réfléchissait déjà à d'autres solutions.

« Il y a peut-être plusieurs entrées, même si ça semble peu probable… S'il y a bien une galerie c'est forcément là qu'il se cache. Peut-être qu'il passe par un trou fait pour l'aération ou–  
-Ou alors tu t'es planté. On va chercher ailleurs, tant pis, lança Théo, ce qui énerva le mage encore plus. »

Alors qu'il observait les alentours à la recherche d'un endroit où un homme pourrait se faufiler, reculant un peu pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, Shin remarqua des traces fraîches sur le sol.

« On est pas les premiers à passer ici, dit-il en faisant remarquer les empreintes de pas et de sabots.  
-Sûrement des paladins de la Lumière, et ils ont dû conclure que ça n'était pas une piste valable, insista l'inquisiteur du groupe.  
-Ils ont peut-être conclu trop vite. »

La remarque du nain prit Shin par surprise, et Théo aussi de toute évidence. Bob s'approcha, l'air intéressé.

« Tu as bien dit qu'il pouvait se fondre dans l'obscurité et s'y déplacer ?  
-Euh, oui… Oh, oooooooooh ! »

Shin et Théo échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, et ce dernier se racla la gorge d'un air impatient. Le mage se tourna vivement vers eux, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« C'est par là qu'il passe ! Il se fond dans les ombres des arbres et de la montagne, et passe tout simplement dans les interstices entre les rochers ! Ou alors s'il peut se téléporter comme moi c'est encore plus simple, il doit faire nuit noire là-dedans. C'est très malin, personne ne peut soupçonner cette entrée sans savoir ce qu'il peut faire ! »

Shin se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'il travaille à une technique similaire, et ils décidèrent de vérifier cette théorie et d'ouvrir le passage. Ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et le mage n'était pas d'une grande aide, contrairement à Grunlek avec son bras mécanique.

Une fois la voie dégagée **,** ils s'enfoncèrent dans la galerie, laissant Eden dehors et Lumière attaché à un arbre un peu à l'écart. Théo passa devant avec Grunlek et fit briller son armure, et Bob resta en arrière avec Shin, une petite flamme brûlant au bout de son bâton. Malgré cela ils ne voyaient pas bien loin, et ils étaient tous pour le moins tendus. La galerie était assez étroite, le demi-élémentaire sentait son épaule frôler celle du mage de temps à autre, et le plafond n'était qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Ils seraient en mauvaise posture en cas d'embuscade, et Shin était bien conscient que ses flèches et son agilité ne lui seraient pas d'une grande aide. Il préféra poser la main sur la dague elfique qu'il portait à la ceinture. Le seul avantage qu'il trouvait à l'endroit était qu'il était très humide, il pourrait peut-être l'utiliser à son avantage en cas de besoin.

Après quelques dizaines de mètres, Grunlek leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers Bob, désignant l'une des structures en bois qui soutenait le tunnel.

« Il y a des inscriptions sur ce renfort. »

Le mage approcha son bâton pour éclairer ce que lui montrait le nain, et effectivement on pouvait y voir des symboles tracés en noir. Shin n'avait jamais vu une telle écriture, ce n'étaient pas des runes ou une langue qu'il connaissait. Il n'était cependant pas bien compliqué de deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

« C'est du démonique ?»

La question de Théo n'en était presque pas une, mais il attendait du mage une confirmation des soupçons qu'ils avaient tous. Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête sans quitter la structure des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Ils étaient effectivement au bon endroit.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^_

 _À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, dans le repère de Lazare..._


	6. Chap 5 - Face à face

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 5, il aura mis du temps à arriver, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

 _Merci à_ _DedeLeRital pour sa review, ça ne se voit pas beaucoup à ma vitesse de publication, mais ça m'a bien boostée o/ et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, je vous vois dans les stats, je sais que vous êtes là, et ça me fait plaisir._

 _J'avais au départ prévu d'arrêter le chapitre bien plus tard, mais j'ai coupé ce long chapitre en deux pour éviter d'en faire un de 7000 mots (et de mettre 2 mois)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« C'est du démonique ?»

Le mage hocha la tête et passa devant pour observer la structure de bois de plus près, en prenant garde à ne pas passer en dessous. Les secondes s'égrenaient et le silence s'installait **.** Shin hésita à tendre la main pour voir s'il se heurterait à une barrière quelconque, mais il préféra laisser faire son ami.

« …Et donc ? Ça dit quoi ? demanda Théo, comme toujours le moins patient du groupe.  
-C'est une structure magique, il y a des fragments de gemmes insérées dans le bois, mais je ne sais pas trop si c'est une alarme, si c'est répulsif, si ça peut faire des dommages…  
-Non mais les écritures, elles disent quoi ?  
-Hm, je reconnais quelques symboles, mais pas assez pour savoir de quel type de sort il s'agit »

Le silence revint quelques secondes, avant d'être à nouveau brisé par le paladin, qui semblait cette fois hésitant.

« Attends, tu… Tu parles pas démonique ?  
-Hein ? Si, bien-sûr, dit Bob en se tournant vers lui, l'air vaguement vexé. Je le comprends et je le parle d'instinct, mais je le lis pas.  
-Putain mais t'es vraiment nul comme demi-diable toi !  
-Et comment tu voulais que j'apprenne ? L'Autre sait sûrement, mais ça vaut pas le coup que j'ouvre un peu plus les vannes pour avoir accès à ses connaissances… »

Alors que leur ami recentrait son attention sur la structure, l'air pensif, les autres échangèrent quelques regards et hochèrent la tête, s'accordant sur le fait que non, en effet, ça n'en valait probablement pas la peine. Il allait donc falloir tâtonner un peu. Shin haussa les épaules, ramassa un petit caillou et le jeta, il passa sans encombre l'encadrement de bois et atterrit de l'autre côté. Encouragé par cette tentative, Bob passa le bout de son bâton, toujours sans réaction visible de la structure. Il avança ensuite prudemment sa main, sans plus d'effet, et enfin il passa totalement de l'autre côté. Il se retourna vers eux et haussa les épaules.

« C'est parcouru de psyché mais rien de bien méchant.  
-Oui enfin toi c'est assez logique que ça ne te fasse rien… remarqua Grunlek.  
-T'as raison. Allez Théo, passe la main pour voir.  
-Mais bien-sûr. »

Alors que le nain allait tenter d'avancer son bras mécanique à travers l'encadrement, Shin l'arrêta, préférant jouer la sécurité.

« Attends. Je peux essayer d'envoyer Icy, pour voir. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et il invoqua donc la petite élémentaire d'eau pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sembla soulagée de ne pas les trouver en plein combat. Quand l'archer lui donna ses instructions, cependant, elle hésita, clairement réticente à s'approcher de cette structure magique inconnue.

Elle s'exécuta néanmoins, et avança doucement pour passer la construction de bois. Un léger frisson la saisit et Shin comprit grâce à leur lien mental qu'il était dû à la psyché démoniaque qui traversait le passage. Elle arriva cependant sans encombre à côté de Bob.

Assurés qu'il s'agissait là plus d'un moyen de détection que de protection, le nain et le demi-élémentaire avancèrent. Théo restait méfiant mais les suivit, puis ils se replacèrent dans leur configuration initiale. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, ce dispositif les privait sans aucun doute de l'effet de surprise.

Icy maintenant perchée sur son épaule, l'archer suivait ses amis dans l'obscurité. La galerie continuait encore sur de nombreux mètres, Shin n'aurait pas su dire combien, ni s'ils avançaient droit devant ou avaient légèrement tourné. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand ils atteindraient leur objectif, à l'aplomb de la ville, et détestait être à ce point privé de ses repères. Au moins, pour le moment il n'y avait qu'un chemin. Hormis quelques couloirs perpendiculaires au principal, qui s'avéraient tous être des culs-de-sac –Grunlek supposa qu'ils avaient été creusés dans l'espoir de trouver plus de cristal dans une autre direction– le tunnel s'enfonçait inexorablement dans la montagne.

Petit à petit, les murs semblaient comporter de plus en plus d'éclats réfléchissants dans la roche. Ils restaient assez rares, mais Shin était sûr de ne pas en avoir vu près de l'entrée. La lumière des flammes et de l'armure du paladin se reflétait sur leur surface et attirait son regard, mais ils n'avaient pas la couleur de gemmes habituelles et se fondaient presque avec la pierre.

« Vous avez vu dans les murs ? C'est des fragments de gemmes ?  
-Je pense oui. Et elles émettent une petite lueur rouge, j'ai l'impression, observa Grunlek.  
-Ah ? Moi je vois des reflets, mais c'est tout, s'étonna le paladin.  
-Je vois rien non plus, mais ce serait pas étonnant. C'est peut-être trop faible pour qu'on le voie avec des yeux humains, mais la gemme démoniaque qu'il m'a montrée faisait ça en ma présence… Je pense que les vagues de psyché ont dû former de toutes petites gemmes à partir du cristal dans les parois. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, je comprends pourquoi ils ont changé d'endroit.  
-Si c'est ça, ça veut dire qu'on s'approche, conclut Théo. »

Bob acquiesça et n'attendit pas le regard entendu de l'inquisiteur pour ouvrir une connexion mentale en préparation de ce qui les attendait. Shin sentit l'esprit de son ami lui demander la permission de se lier au sien et accepta immédiatement. La sensation, qu'il avait trouvée très déstabilisante les premières fois, lui était maintenant si familière qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver un peu les repères qu'il avait perdus en s'enfonçant ainsi sous terre.

Ils arrivèrent à un endroit où la galerie se faisait plus large, formant une véritable salle. Depuis le tunnel, ils pouvaient deviner dans la pénombre des piliers de bois qui soutenaient le plafond, ainsi qu'un petit bout de la pièce, mais ils avaient un énorme angle mort.

- _J'y vais en premier, seul. S'il est là je voudrais essayer de lui parler, et s'il ne sait pas combien on est, peut-être qu'on peut encore le surprendre._

Sur ces mots et sans attendre de réponse, le mage s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée. Collé contre le mur, il passa la tête dans l'angle pour voir l'intégralité de la salle.

* * *

À sa grande surprise, quand le pyromancien regarda dans la salle, celle-ci était éclairée. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques bougies et lanternes, rien de bien éblouissant, mais elles éclairaient suffisamment la pièce pour que le feu au bout de son bâton soit inutile. Il ne l'éteignit pas pour autant, sachant très bien que ces flammes risquaient fort de servir. Il remarqua que même certains endroits visibles depuis le tunnel baignaient dans la lumière, et déduisit qu'une magie quelconque était à l'œuvre pour que l'endroit paraisse sombre depuis le couloir. Cela devait servir à mener les éventuels intrus à croire la voie libre et à les surprendre. À vrai dire, ça ne fonctionnait pas si mal, et alors qu'il prenait encore connaissance des lieux, il vit sur sa droite la silhouette de Lazare, se redresser.

« J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour vous joindre à moi ? lança-t-il »

Le demi-diable se reprit vite et ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise. Il s'avança vers l'occultiste, déterminé.

« Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière. Quoi que vous ailliez prévu de faire, c'est de la folie. »

Il espérait lui faire comprendre que son entreprise était probablement vouée à l'échec, surtout maintenant qu'il était découvert. Il ne pensait pas pour autant réellement pouvoir le faire renoncer. Au mieux, il parviendrait probablement à le pousser à donner des détails sur son plan avant qu'il ne le mette en marche.

Il comptait également bien profiter de cette discussion pour observer la pièce un maximum et donner à ses amis les informations dont ils auraient besoin en cas de combat. Il comprenait à présent ce qui avait pris à l'occultiste plusieurs années à préparer.

Dans cette cavité dans la montagne, sur les parois de laquelle on pouvait encore voir des traces de coups de pioches, il avait créé une structure magique impressionnante. La pièce était ovoïde, plus longue dans le sens qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne, mais faisait tout de même facilement six ou sept mètres dans la largeur, et en son centre se dressait ce qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de nexus. Une formation semblable à une stalactite rencontrant une stalagmite, composée uniquement de gemmes de pouvoir. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une gemme unique, mais de plusieurs qui s'imbriquaient, et dont la croissance partait dans différentes directions, donnant une forme irrégulière au tout. La pièce étant aussi basse de plafond que la galerie la précédant, la structure devait faire environ deux mètres de haut. Elle n'était pas très large, une quarantaine de centimètres tout au plus à la base, qui était la partie la plus épaisse. Sa couleur dominante était un rouge sombre, presque noir aux endroits où la gemme était plus épaisse. Ces teintes lui rappelaient la gemme que lui avait montrée Lazare la veille. Cependant, ces pierres étaient translucides et non grises et ternes comme cette dernière, elles étaient probablement bien plus pures. On pouvait également observer des nuances de pourpre et de gris plus clair dans certaines parties de la structure. Il voyait les faibles lumières des bougies et des flammes qu'il portait au bout de son bâton se refléter sur les surfaces lisses, mais les gemmes elles-mêmes de luisaient pas. Le mage pouvait cependant aisément sentir qu'elles étaient emplies de psyché, démoniaque pour certaines et conventionnelle pour d'autres, et prêtes à être activées.

« Marche arrière vers quoi ? reprit Lazare, se prenant au jeu. Même si cela m'intéressait, le monde va être profondément transformé par la disparition de la magie. »

Bob réfléchit, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la structure de gemmes.

« Hm, eh bien… Dans ce contexte, j'imagine que tout ça vous rapporterait un bon pactole. Enfin, celles qui sont en psyché démoniaque seraient sûrement moins faciles à vendre, mais quand-même. Et ensuite vous pourriez partir d'ici, rester loin des problèmes… »

 _-Ouvrir une auberge…_

Bob se retint de sourire à la remarque mentale du nain. Il savait bien que Lazare lui posait cette question de façon rhétorique, et peut-être pour cerner sa façon de penser. Cependant, faire dévier la conversation sur les gemmes lui donnait une bonne raison d'observer la pièce et non son interlocuteur.

Car il n'y avait pas que la colonne centrale à voir, loin de là. Les murs et le sol étaient, comme dans le couloir, parsemés de fragments de gemmes, probablement générés involontairement, mais d'autres structures étaient visibles au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des gemmes plus grosses, qu'on avait fait « pousser » à même la paroi rocheuse délibérément, formaient un motif complexe. La forme la plus facile à distinguer était un pentagramme de quelques mètres de diamètre dont le centre était le nexus, mais il y avait des lignes de gemmes sur quasiment tout le plafond. Bob ne parvenait pas à bien identifier les motifs, mais il repérait des cercles concentriques, la plupart ouverts par endroits, et reliés en une sorte de réseau. Il y avait également des endroits plus chargés, qu'il suspectait être des incantations, mais les gemmes étaient sombres et à la seule lueur des bougies il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Le motif se prolongeait en quelques nervures qui pouvaient aller jusque sur les murs, la plupart étaient fines et s'arrêtaient assez haut, mais deux d'entre elles étaient plus importantes. L'une pointait vers le couloir, alimentant probablement la magie qui empêchait la lumière de la pièce d'y pénétrer. D'où il était, la galerie semblait parfaitement normale. L'autre nervure partait d'une des branches du pentagramme et allait vers l'endroit où Lazare se tenait avant que Bob n'entre. Quoiqu'il fasse de cette structure, il l'activait probablement de là. L'endroit présentait un léger renfoncement dans la roche, et était suffisamment proche du couloir pour sortir rapidement, mais en même temps assez peu exposé pour pouvoir réagir en cas d'assaut.

« Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ? reprit Lazare, le coupant dans son observation et ses conjectures.  
-Moi ? Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Eh bien, en admettant que j'échoue ce soir, soit vous perdrez votre magie comme les humains, mais j'en doute, soit vous la garderez, et là… »

Il eut un sourire en coin assez amer, Bob commençait à voir où il voulait en venir.

« Votre condition de non-humain sera évidente dès que vous utiliserez la magie. Certains mages pourront peut-être même le sentir sans cela. Je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de prétendre vous apprendre comment les humains réagissent à ce genre de différence. Soit ils vous chasseront ou voudront vous tuer, soit ils chercheront à vous utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

A ces mots, le souvenir d'une table froide, de sangles à ses poignets et chevilles, et d'instruments de vivisection bien trop proches à son goût refit surface dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas s'il était réellement possible que son corps contienne des gemmes de pouvoir, mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'on l'aide à le vérifier.

« Les humains utilisent la magie pour leur grandeur personnelle et cherchent à engranger toujours plus de puissance. Alors qu'eux… que _nous_ ne pouvons la maîtriser sans aide extérieure **.  
** -Et les démons, eux, par contre, sont parfaitement adorables… ironisa Bob.  
-Oh, je sais bien qu'ils servent leurs propres intérêts également, mais ils sont bien plus à leur place en position de domination que les humains. Ils les puniront pour l'affront qu'ils ont subi, eux et les dieux, qui ont été chassés de leurs panthéons. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je pense qu'avec ou sans moi les humains vont voir leur règne s'achever, privés de la magie qu'ils se sont appropriés. La seule question est qui frappera le premier.  
-Pourtant, vous êtes sûrement mage vous-même, de formation au moins, vu vos connaissances en alchimie. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous trouvez ça si anormal pour les humains d'utiliser la magie. »

Lazare croisa les bras, il semblait contrarié d'avoir à expliquer cela. Il trouvait probablement ridicule qu'un demi-diable ne partage pas son avis sur la question.

« Vous savez pourtant comment les élèves parviennent à maîtriser la magie au début de leur formation. Ça ne se fait pas naturellement. Et même ensuite c'est loin d'être simple. »

Effectivement, les élèves étaient surchargés de psyché grâce au puits présent à l'académie pour lancer leurs premiers sorts, avant de s'entraîner par eux-mêmes. Pour certains plusieurs sessions étaient nécessaires, et il était bien placé pour savoir que maîtriser certains types de magies était bien plus complexe pour les humains que les demi-élémentaires.

« Et encore, reprit Lazare, si ce n'était que ça. Si les humains se contentaient d'utiliser la magie malgré leur manque de prédisposition, pourquoi pas. Mais ils ne la voient que comme une source de pouvoir, sans jamais rien rendre aux puissances supérieures qui la créent et la maîtrisent naturellement. »

Il marqua une pause, et Bob commençait à sentir Théo s'impatienter via le lien mental.

« Enfin, il y a bien les églises… » reprit l'occultiste, levant les yeux au ciel.

 _-Ah ben quand-même_ , réagit Théo.

« Mais soyons réalistes, la vénération de leurs dieux est généralement secondaire. Tout ce qui compte pour eux ce sont leurs jeux politiques et devenir plus influent que le voisin, et imposer à tout le monde leur vision du monde. »

 _-Il marque quelques points… Peut-être qu'on peut le raisonner et lui montrer ce qu'il veut faire n'est pas la meilleure façon de régler le problème ?_ tenta Shin.  
 _-Comment tu veux raisonner un fanatique qui veut que les diables dominent le monde_ ? s'insurgea le paladin.

Bob ne répondit pas, mais Théo avait probablement raison. Même si son raisonnement tenait globalement la route, il cherchait une solution aux problèmes qu'il voyait dans le monde au pire des endroits possibles. Et il était trop investi dans cette voie, avait selon ses dire conclu des pactes, il ne ferait plus demi-tour. Cependant, Bob ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas tenter de plaider la cause de l'humanité, qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

« Je ne vais pas le nier, les mages sont souvent des connards avides de pouvoir. Et les églises, je n'en pense pas le moindre bien, n'en doutez pas. Mais les humains doivent trouver leur place au milieu de tellement de puissances qui les dépassent. Alors certains cherchent leur protection ou à les utiliser, d'autres en ont peur ou veulent les combattre, mais vous ne pouvez pas mettre toute l'humanité dans le même sac ainsi et décider qu'elle doit payer. Tout raser et mettre les démons à la place ? Ce sera simplement le chaos. Pourquoi choisir cette voie ? »

Lazare prit un air sombre, presque solennel, et fit quelque chose auquel le mage ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il commença à parler en démonique.

Balthazar n'avait que très rarement entendu cette langue ailleurs que dans son esprit, et dans la bouche d'un humain, c'était très étrange pour lui. L'occultiste faisait un effort considérable pour prononcer ces mots qui n'étaient pas adaptés à la voix humaine, et malgré un fort accent, tout était intelligible. Bob lui-même ne prononçait quasiment jamais de démonique en partie pour cette raison, refusant également d'appeler l'Autre par son nom. Enfin ça c'était aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de la transcription du nom « Énoch », et que s'il y avait bien un mot de la langue des diables qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'entraîner à prononcer, c'était celui-là.

En parlant de l'Autre, il s'agitait, mi enthousiaste, mi insulté d'entendre un mortel parler dans sa langue. Ce dernier avait probablement appris auprès d'un démon qui le considérait comme très inférieur, car il utilisait des tournures de phrases dénotant d'un immense respect, bien plus que lorsqu'il lui parlait en langue commune.

- _Eh, Bob !  
_ _-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!  
_ _-Tu peux traduire ?_

Les exclamations presque simultanées de ses amis lui rappelèrent qu'il était le seul du groupe à comprendre ce que Lazare disait.

- _En gros, il dit que le chaos ne le dérange pas, que de toute façon les humains ont déjà brisé l'équilibre en investissant les panthéons, et que ceux qui veulent survivre n'ont qu'à se soumettre comme ils auraient dû le faire bien avant. Qu'il s'est intéressé à la démonologie parce que c'est le sujet le plus tabou chez les humains, même chez les mages. Le plus contre-nature. Mais que selon lui, rien n'est plus contre-nature que des humains qui décident qui a le droit de vivre et qui est un hérétique et doit être exterminé ou peut être utilisé comme source de pouvoir ou de richesse._

Il ne jugea pas nécessaire d'ajouter que l'occultiste l'enjoignait à accepter sa part démoniaque et à arrêter de « faire semblant » d'être humain, alors que ces derniers le toléraient tout juste dans le meilleur des cas. Il avait suffisamment entendu ce genre de discours venant de son père et de son alter-ego, les mots glissaient sur lui plus qu'autre chose.

 _-Bon, j'en ai marre_ , intervint Théo.

Avant que les autres aient pu réagir, le paladin arriva près d'eux, l'épée au clair et visiblement hors de lui.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre, tu ne renonceras pas de toute façon, alors j'ai aucune raison de rester là à écouter une langue impie sans bouger. Je vais te mettre ma lame au travers du corps et ce sera vite réglé. »

Lazare recula un peu mais ne montra aucune crainte. Il ne pouvait cependant cacher sa surprise. Il regarda successivement Bob et Théo plusieurs fois, ne sachant quelle conclusion en tirer.

« Un paladin de la Lumière ? »

Théo, comprenant la raison de son trouble, tenta d'en tirer parti.

« Ouais, et j'ai une garnison entière dans le couloir là-bas, alors on a bien essayé de te laisser une chance, mais toute résistance est inutile.  
-Haha, bien tenté. Je sais que vous n'être pas plus de cinq. »

- _Super stratégie Théo…_ lança le mage  
 _-Pas pire que de discuter avec pendant des heures. Qu'on insulte mon Église, en démonique en plus, j'ai mes limites à un moment._

Comprenant que l'heure de l'affrontement était venue, Shin et Grunlek suivirent l'inquisiteur. Le demi-élémentaire s'empressa de décocher une flèche dans la direction de l'occultiste, lançant un « ça suffira amplement » du plus bel effet.

Malheureusement, Lazare esquiva de justesse, et se précipita vers les gemmes dans le mur que Bob avait repéré plus tôt.

« Vraiment ? lança-t-il, sur un ton de défi »

Malgré les bougies alentours, dès qu'il eut touché les gemmes, l'obscurité recouvrit entièrement le creux dans le mur dans lequel il s'était placé, le dissimulant complètement. Shin tira une nouvelle fois mais les ombres semblèrent prendre vie, se saisissant de sa flèche et la brisant avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible.

Pas découragé, Théo se rua vers Lazare pour le frapper d'estoc, mais Bob remarqua que les gemmes un peu plus haut dans le mur commençaient à rougeoyer.

- _Attention Théo !_

Il était un peu tard, une onde de choc les envoya tous à plusieurs mètres. Bob sentit une intense douleur dans son dos, et quand il reprit ses esprits il comprit qu'il s'était écrasé contre la colonne de gemmes. Ses amis avaient atterri de l'autre côté de la pièce et semblaient sonnés. Heureusement, la connexion mentale avait tenu.

Le mage sentit soudain son démon s'agiter violemment **.** Il se releva d'un bond, tenant ses lombaires encore endolories, et s'éloigna de la structure. De la psyché démoniaque commençait à tournoyer autour de la colonne et le pentagramme au plafond brillait. Il pouvait entendre Lazare réciter à voix basse des incantations en démonique, et il voyait les différents cercles s'illuminer successivement. La psyché passait de l'un à l'autre et faisait appara **î** tre les inscriptions qu'il avait devinées mais serait bien incapable de déchiffrer.

- _Il est en train d'ouvrir un passage… Je suppose que ça va former un puits aux Enfers, et ici une sorte de fontaine. Ça va déverser de la psyché démoniaque en masse et toutes les créatures aux alentours vont pouvoir passer.  
_ _-Et des impulsions de psyché dans une montagne, on sait ce que ça donne…_ fit remarquer Grunlek alors qu'il se relevait.

Il avait raison, on pouvait déjà ressentir de légers tremblements dans le sol. Rien pour l'instant qui puisse détruire une montagne, mais si une réelle fontaine de psyché était créée, il était plus que probable qu'elle ne reste pas souterraine.

De la base du nexus commençaient à s'élever des volutes magiques visibles à l'œil nu. Ces dernières commençaient déjà à prendre la forme des créatures qu'ils avaient combattues plus tôt dans la journée, et d'autres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Certaines s'élevèrent jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans la roche au-dessus d'eux.

- _J'espère que les paladins sont prêts, là-haut …_

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas me faire part de vos avis, interrogations, théories etc..._

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre 6, je ne sais pas encore quand, mais promis j'y travaille o/_

 _Bisous à vous._


	7. Chap 6 - Une porte vers l'enfer

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Eh oui, je suis toujours là, haha. Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai eu quelques mois assez chargés (travail et vacances où j'ai pas mal bougé), ainsi qu'un petit passage à vide au niveau de l'écriture. Mais ça va bien mieux et je reviens avec le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent, et assez intense en terme d'action !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ainsi qu'à PKClarine, toujours ma bêta et qui en plus me booste pour avancer o/_

 _Petite précision au cas où ce ne soit pas très clair à la lecture : les séparations que j'utilise servent à indiquer un changement de personnage point-de-vue. Dans les chapitres précédents ça coïncidait généralement avec une ellipse de temps ou un changement de lieu, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas._

 _Voilà voilà, en tout cas bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Une porte vers l'enfer**

La pièce entière s'emplissait d'énergie psychique, et Grunlek pouvait la sentir entrer en résonance avec les gemmes de son bras. Il en gardait pour l'instant le contrôle, mais son expérience lui avait appris à être prudent dans ce genre de situation.

À côté de lui, Shin s'était relevé rapidement et avait récupéré son arc tombé au sol. Il préparait déjà de nouvelles flèches de glace. Le paladin, quant à lui, était légèrement sonné par la décharge magique **,** qu'il avait prise de plein fouet. Il se releva un peu plus difficilement, s'appuyant sur son épée qu'il avait agrippée par réflexe. Le mage était plus loin et il avait lui aussi rapidement retrouvé ses esprits et ramassé son bâton, dont les flammes avaient été soufflées par l'onde de choc. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la structure de gemmes au centre de la pièce.

Des volutes de psyché s'enroulaient autour du nexus et se condensaient en des formes de plus en plus nettes, qui prenaient petit à petit vie. D'autres s'infiltraient dans la roche, en direction de Fort Ladamante et ses alentours.

- _J'espère que les paladins sont prêts, là-haut …_

Ne pouvant qu'acquiescer mentalement à la remarque du mage, le nain déploya son bouclier et se tint prêt à l'affrontement. Ils ne pourraient pas protéger les villageois cette fois, mais ils avaient une chance de régler le problème à sa source, ou du moins il l'espérait.

Rapidement, plusieurs êtres identiques à ceux qu'ils avaient combattus plus tôt se formèrent. Shin, qui s'était placé derrière ses deux amis, décocha une flèche dans le thorax de l'un d'entre eux, brisant sa colonne et le mettant hors d'état de nuire. Au niveau du sol, dans la pénombre, d'autres créatures émergeaient du passage. Celles-ci étaient semblables à de gros chiens, tout en muscles, d'une taille proche de celle d'Eden, voire plus gros pour certains mais au pelage court, noir et feu. Quelque chose semblait étrange au niveau de leur gueule, mais, d'où il était et malgré sa bonne vision dans l'obscurité, Grunlek avait du mal à bien les observer. Il nota cependant que les molosses ne montraient étonnamment pas les crocs. Bob s'éloigna précipitamment de la colonne et de ces nouvelles créatures, mais comme les autres, elles ne lui prêtaient aucune attention.

Il y avait déjà trois créatures humanoïdes ainsi que deux chiens. C'était déjà beaucoup pour quatre dans un espace restreint, mais le plus inquiétant était qu'ils seraient suivis par d'autres, et peut-être même d'autres types de créatures. S'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement sur la source du problème, ils risquaient d'être dépassés rapidement.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à un plan d'action. Une créature bondit sur Grunlek, mais ce dernier était prêt et savait comment les neutraliser. Il esquiva et la plaqua au sol.

- _Les humanoïdes devraient être gérables, mais ils sont rapides. Le principal souci va être le nombre_ , nota-t-il, assénant un violent coup de poing à l'ennemi à terre. Il entendit ses os se briser entre le métal et la roche.  
- _Les clebs n'ont pas l'air spécialement dange—Oh bordel…_

Cette exclamation le fit se tourner vers Théo. Il était face à face avec l'un des molosses, qui avait finalement ouvert la gueule et émettait un bruit rauque semblable à un grognement. Il était maintenant plus que clair que ces derniers n'avaient rien de chiens ordinaires. Leurs gueules s'ouvraient en effet en quatre mâchoires et l'ouverture s'étendait jusqu'à ce qui semblait être leur thorax. Tout l'avant de la bête, jusqu'aux pattes, n'était qu'une immense gueule béante comportant plusieurs rangées de dents. La partie sur laquelle se trouvaient les yeux de l'animal n'avait pas beaucoup bougé, mais la mâchoire inférieure touchait le sol, et celles des côtés formaient une ouverture plus large que Théo.

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours sous le coup de la surprise, le monstre bondit sur le paladin. Ce dernier eut heureusement le réflexe d'interposer son bouclier. Cependant, la taille de la gueule de la créature permit à l'une des mâchoires latérales de le toucher au bras. L'inquisiteur parvint à asséner un coup d'épée à la bête, lui lacérant le flanc, ce à quoi le chien répondit par un grognement enragé. La bête effectua un violent mouvement de tête qui déséquilibra son adversaire, endommageant son bouclier au passage. Théo était libéré des mâchoires du monstre mais avait baissé sa garde, il était à la merci d'une seconde attaque.

Grunlek réagit rapidement. Alors que la bête s'apprêtait à se jeter sur sa proie, il avança de quelques pas tout en propulsant son bras mécanique vers elle. La prothèse se disloqua, tenue par des filaments de psyché, qu'il sentait vibrer plus que d'habitude dans cet environnement chargé en magie. Il atteignit cependant sa cible et frappa violemment le flanc de l'animal, qui fut dévié de sa trajectoire, permettant à Théo de se dégager.

Remettant son bras en place, le nain vit que son coup n'avait pas suffi à terrasser la bête, qui se relevait déjà, quoiqu'un peu péniblement. Sans perdre un instant, et tout en prenant garde à se mettre hors de portée des crocs, l'inquisiteur profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui planter sa lame entre les deux omoplates. Le monstre continuait à se débattre mais Théo parvenait à le maîtriser.

- _C'est bon, je l'ai, merci Grun._

Laissant son ami achever le molosse, l'ingénieur jeta un œil aux deux autres, tout en surveillant ses alentours immédiats, à l'affût d'une attaque. Bob osait petit à petit s'approcher un peu plus, conscient que les créatures démoniaques ne s'en prendraient pas à lui. Avoir le mage libre de ses mouvements sans avoir à se soucier des ennemis serait un avantage certain. Shin, en revanche, tenait en joue un autre monstre canin qui s'avançait vers lui et à qui il allait en falloir bien plus pour renoncer, à en juger par la flèche déjà plantée dans sa gueule ouverte sans que cela semble une grande gêne.

- _Ces bestioles sont coriaces…_ confirma Théo mentalement. _Et faites gaffe à leur salive, elle est acide, heureusement que j'ai mon armure._

Il en avait fini avec son adversaire et était en train d'inspecter son coude gauche. Effectivement, à l'endroit où les mâchoires avaient atteint son bras, l'armure portait des traces noirâtres. Les parties métalliques de son écu arboraient des taches semblables et le bois de profondes marques de dents.

Bob prit l'initiative d'agir avant que la bête ne bondisse sur l'archer. Il semblait toujours un peu réticent à s'approcher des créatures canines, mais néanmoins déterminé. Après quelques pas pour se mettre dans un angle adapté, il créa une boule de feu au bout de son bâton et la projeta vers l'ennemi. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais à mi-parcours environ les flammes commencèrent à se désolidariser et à s'étirer en des sortes de filaments. Avant même d'attendre sa cible, le sort s'était entièrement désagrégé et transformé en volutes de psyché pure qui firent à peine bouger une oreille à la bête, à la stupéfaction de tous. Le mage suivit la psyché des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit invisible et se tourna vers le nexus, autour duquel elle semblait s'enrouler. Il était à la fois contrarié et intrigué. L'attention de tous revint cependant vite sur la bête qui se jeta sur le demi-élémentaire. Ce dernier parvint à d'esquiver, faisant une roulade sur le côté, mais se retrouva contre un mur.

- _Si en plus je peux pas lancer de sort on a pas fini…_ lança Bob. _Je vais essayer de comprendre comment fonctionne tout ça. Il faut réussir à le détruire ou à l'arrêter._

Grunlek se précipita pour aider l'archer qui tentait de cristalliser une nouvelle flèche dans la précipitation. Arrivant derrière la créature, il abattit son poing au niveau de sa hanche. Le coup aurait suffi à briser le bassin de n'importe quel animal de leur monde, mais le monstre se releva bien vite et se retourna vers lui.

Il eut le temps de reculer de quelques pas et d'interposer son bouclier, et seules les extrémités des mâchoires se refermèrent sur lui. Malgré l'angle, le choc fut violent et il sentit le métal se tordre légèrement, ainsi que l'odeur âcre de la bave parvenir à ses narines. Il devait absolument éviter de le laisser mordre une partie organique de son corps. Le chien lâcha vite prise, mais s'apprêta à attaquer à nouveau, sans laisser à Grunlek le temps de vérifier si son bras était encore en état de marche. Il ne voyait pas comment esquiver à cette distance.

Au moment où la créature s'élançait vers lui, elle se stoppa net et émit un grognement de rage mêlé de douleur. Saisissant cette occasion pour s'écarter quelque peu des mâchoires béantes, il put voir que Shin était à l'origine de cette réaction. L'archer s'agrippait des deux mains à une lame de glace qu'il avait fichée entre les côtes de l'animal, juste derrière la patte avant. Il semblait faire un effort considérable pour enfoncer l'objet le plus possible dans le corps du molosse, qui ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre même en se contorsionnant. Après quelques instants, le chien se fit moins vif et le demi-élémentaire parvint à le mettre sur son flanc. Il avait le visage caché par son capuchon mais Grunlek le devinait toujours en grande concentration. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la lame de glace et… du givre se formait à la surface de la blessure, alors que le monstre se débattait de moins en moins. C'était donc ça.

- _Écarte-toi,_ demanda le nain, tout en vérifiant que les mécanismes de son bras étaient en état de marche. Les articulations avaient un peu de jeu, mais il fonctionnerait sans problème.

Dès que la voie fut dégagée, il abattit son poing à l'endroit où le pic de glace était planté. La bête s'immobilisa dans un fracas de glace, d'os et certainement d'organes gelés.

- _Bien joué les gars ! Bon ce nexus est étrange, il rejette de la psyché démoniaque, mais il l'aspire aussi… Hm… Shin, quand tu utilises la magie, tu ne la sens pas partir vers ici ou quoi que ce soit ?_

La remarque de Bob était tellement décalée par rapport à l'état d'esprit de l'ingénieur qu'elle eut le mérite de lui faire reprendre conscience de leur situation. À voir la façon dont Shin se retourna, il en était de même pour lui. Ils avaient terrassé difficilement un adversaire, mais étaient loin d'en avoir fini.

 _-Euh, je, non, je ressens juste la psyché autour de nous, mais rien de spécial avec la mienne,_ l'archer marqua une pause, _rien de particulier pour Icy non plus.  
_ _-Bon, au moins, on est sûr que c'est spécifique à ce type de psyché…_

Le mage se replongea dans son inspection de la colonne de gemmes, toujours dans l'indifférence générale des créatures présentes dans la pièce. Théo, quant à lui, avait découpé quelques créatures humanoïdes. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement en mauvaise posture mais il fallait trouver un moyen d'endiguer leur arrivée.

 _-Je me demande si c'est vraiment une fontaine, au final… Rha, si je pouvais lire les incantations au plafond ce serait sûrement plus simple._

A ces mots, Grunlek jeta un œil au-dessus de lui. La psyché venant de Lazare continuait d'illuminer les gemmes du plafond, irriguant la structure par vagues, se déplaçant d'un cercle à l'autre, d'une inscription à l'autre, pour converger ensuite vers la colonne. Il sentait les vibrations émanant de cette dernière de plus en plus fortes dans son bras, des impulsions de plus en plus rapprochées, comme les battements d'un cœur qui s'emballerait de plus en plus.

Peut-être suffirait-il d'employer la force brute… Après tout, par le passé, cela leur avait réussi. Il s'assura que toutes les créatures actives dans la pièce étaient assez loin pour ne pas l'attaquer en priorité, et se prépara à frapper. Il visa une partie du plafond dense en écritures, se mit en position et laissa la psyché affluer dans son bras.

 _-Attention Grunlek, sur ta gauche !_

La mise en garde du paladin lui permit de se retourner à temps et de diriger son coup vers la bête qui l'attaquait dans son angle mort. La créature humanoïde roula à terre sur plusieurs mètres et ne se releva pas. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir le champ libre au moins le temps d'un coup…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir trop longtemps. Les impulsions de psyché se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir, et l'une des volutes, au lieu de se transformer en créature, arracha du sol et des murs un amas de roche et de gemmes. Près de Théo était en train de se former une sorte de golem de pierre si grand qu'il frôlait le plafond. Ses longs membres étaient constitués de plusieurs morceaux gravitant autour de ce qui s'apparentait à un buste, où se concentraient la plupart des gemmes. Aucune tête n'était identifiable, et de manière générale la forme de l'apparition n'était pas très proche d'un humain.

Théo, malgré sa propension à foncer tête baissée, se rendait aisément compte que frapper cette créature avec une épée ne serait pas bien utile. Il préféra reculer en se protégeant de son bouclier et en esquivant les attaques. Heureusement que cet ennemi était lent car chacun de ses coups dévastateurs faisaient vibrer le sol.

Dans l'optique d'immobiliser la créature de roche, Grunlek s'approcha par le côté et la frappa à la jambe. Son poing rencontra la pierre dans un bruit sourd et la partie basse du membre vola en éclats. Cependant, cette action n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Bien vite les morceaux s'arrêtèrent en vol, et le nain put remarquer qu'ils étaient maintenus ensemble par des filaments de psyché, à la manière de son bras mécanique. Les débris flottèrent quelques instants pour finalement revenir en place, certains arrivant même vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver celui qui le percuta en pleine poitrine. Il sentit l'air quitter ses poumons et se retrouva projeté en arrière, tombant lourdement au sol.

- _Grunlek ! Ça va ?_

Heureusement pour lui, la pierre qui l'avait heurté n'était pas très massive, et le coup asséné de trop près pour être à pleine puissance. Se relevant difficilement, il répondit d'un signe de tête à la question inquiète de Shin, qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Il avait mal mais ce n'était probablement rien de grave. Il pouvait remercier son plastron et sa bonne constitution pour cela.

La créature de pierre ne semblait pas perturbée par ce contretemps et continuait de viser Théo, qui n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter indéfiniment.

- _Il faudrait couper son alimentation en magie. La source est sûrement le nexus, mais je pense que ça passe par les gemmes dans son buste._ Indiqua le mage, qui s'était à nouveau interrompu dans son inspection de la colonne de gemmes.

Grunlek envisagea brièvement d'utiliser son bras mécanique pour attraper lesdites gemmes, mais Shin le devança. Il prépara une flèche de glace et appela Icy, qui se trouvait non loin. Cette dernière monta sur l'épaule de son maître puis se plaça à cheval sur le bout de la flèche qu'il avait encochée.

« Allez Icy, je compte sur toi. Vise la plus grosse si tu n'arrives en avoir qu'une. »

L'archer fit quelques pas de côté pour se trouver dans le dos de l'être de pierre, puis banda son arc et visa. Dans un geste qui avait été maintes fois répété – avec plus ou moins de succès - la flèche fendit l'air avec le petit élémentaire à califourchon sur elle. Elle passa au travers du golem, au milieu des morceaux de roche qui gravitaient les uns autour des autres sans réellement former de masse compacte. Arrivée à portée, Icy agrippa la gemme la plus large. Le trait de glace termina sa course près de Théo tandis que l'élémentaire d'eau chutait au ralenti avec la pierre magique qui étaient retenue par les filaments de psyché.

Le golem fut déstabilisé par cette attaque et cessa ses attaques sur le paladin, qui sauta sur l'occasion. Il attrapa la gemme et la tira vers lui, puis la jeta le plus loin possible, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa force suffit à contrer l'attraction des filaments de psyché, qui s'étirèrent jusqu'à se défaire. La créature, ayant perdu ce qui maintenait ensemble ses différentes parties, se disloqua et tomba au sol avec grand fracas. Théo évita les débris et se retrouva presque dos au mur, mais put enfin respirer un peu. Icy n'eut pas cette chance, tombée au sol quand l'inquisiteur avait saisi la gemme, elle ne put fuir assez vite et prit de plein fouet l'avalanche de roche que la défaite du golem causa. Elle fut désinvoquée sans un regard de la part de Théo, ce qui fit pousser à Shin un grand soupir.

- _Bon, c'est clairement un passage vers les Enfers, je sens qu'il s'ouvre de plus en plus, mais c'est pas une fontaine… Il a dû se rendre compte que c'était pas à la portée d'un humain et choisir autre chose, et–  
-T'en as encore pour combien d'heures à regarder ce truc sans rien faire ? Y en a qui se battent contre des monstres ici !_

Théo n'avait jamais été connu pour sa patience, surtout avec le mage, mais cette fois Grunlek partageait son sentiment. Il fallait trouver une solution rapidement, ils ne tiendraient pas éternellement.

 _-Il suffirait de briser la colonne, non ?_ lança Shin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il produisit une flèche de glace plus massive qu'à l'accoutumée, et Grunlek remarqua qu'elle luisait légèrement, il l'avait certainement chargée de psyché.

- _Euh attends ! Justement, la raison pour laquelle j'étudie ce truc c'est parce que ça pourrait très bien mal se passer si on le rend instable._

Malgré les inquiétudes du mage, Shin visa la structure magique et banda son arc. Grunlek remarqua une nouvelle créature de pierre en train de s'animer derrière lui et se mit en garde. Il n'allait pas tenter de stopper l'archer. Il comprenait les réserves du pyromancien, mais il fallait tenter quelque chose.

 _-Tu te souviens ce que ça fait une gemme instable ? Ça explose, et vu la taille de ce truc je–_

Avant que Bob ait pu finir sa phrase ou Shin son action, le long bras du golem s'abattit sur l'archer, prenant par surprise le nain qui s'attendait à être la cible et était prêt à esquiver. Le membre de pierre passa à côté de Grunlek comme s'il n'était pas là et heurta avec force le côté droit du demi-élémentaire dans un bruit sinistre d'os brisés. Ce dernier fut projeté à quelques mètres et resta au sol, face contre terre, la flèche partant s'écraser sur la paroi rocheuse sans atteindre sa cible.

Un bref instant, tous restèrent figés. Désemparé, Grunlek regarda le corps inerte de son ami. D'où il était, il ne parvenait pas à voir s'il respirait encore.

D'instinct, le nain commença à se diriger vers Shin, mais Théo fut plus rapide. Le paladin franchit l'amoncellement de débris du premier golem, qui le séparait de l'archer, et arriva juste à temps pour empêcher une créature humanoïde de s'en prendre à lui. D'un coup d'épée, il l'entailla profondément au niveau de la poitrine et du cou, la laissant pour morte. Gardant un œil sur la scène, Grunlek se déplaça de manière à avoir un angle favorable pour se débarrasser du golem, qui s'avançait tout en ramenant son bras vers lui. Théo se pencha sur le demi-élémentaire, retira son masque et l'appela, sans réaction de sa part. Il commençait à examiner ses blessures lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une nouvelle créature qu'il dût repousser.

- _Shin ? T'es toujours là ?_ tenta Bob, inquiet, à travers la connexion mentale.  
- _J… J'ai mal… Du mal à respirer… Qu'est-ce que…_ la voix de Shin parvint à leurs esprits, faible et comme lointaine.

L'archer était mal en point et confus, mais au moins il était vivant et revenait à lui.

Cependant, l'être de pierre se préparait déjà à asséner un nouveau coup pour achever sa proie, et si possible Théo avec lui. Ce dernier l'avait remarqué et cherchait une échappatoire, il rangea rapidement son épée dans son fourreau et essaya de déplacer Shin sans le blesser d'avantage.

Alors que le géant reculait son poing pour frapper, le nain envoya son bras vers lui, le disloquant jusqu'à atteindre le buste de sa cible. Il agrippa de toutes ses forces une poignée des plus grosses gemmes de la créature et ramena sa prothèse dans sa position initiale. Dès qu'il sentit la force qui lui résistait disparaître il vit le golem commencer à se désagréger. Théo n'eut qu'à se protéger des quelques débris arrivant jusqu'à lui avec son bouclier.

Le paladin traîna Shin contre la paroi rocheuse, vers un endroit moins exposé. Ils étaient couverts par Bob qui, visiblement plus que frustré, s'était résolu à attaquer leurs ennemis à coups de bâton. La technique n'était pas d'une immense efficacité, mais eut le mérite de les retarder assez pour que Théo parvienne à destination sans encombre. Le nain se rapprocha de ses amis, prêtant main forte au mage pour protéger les deux autres. Heureusement, même si le demi-diable les attaquait, les créatures ne semblaient pas enclines à s'en prendre à lui. Il évitait malgré tout de s'approcher des mâchoires béantes des chiens infernaux.

- _Ils ne font pas qu'attaquer la cible la plus proche, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Si on essaye d'endommager la colonne de gemmes ou le plafond, ils nous prennent pour cible en priorité,_ annonça Grunlek. L'attaque sur Shin ayant confirmé l'impression qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait lui-même été visé.  
- _C'est soit par instinct, soit Lazare peut les contrôler. Dans tous les cas, ça veut sûrement dire que c'est la chose à faire_ , en conclut Bob.

Ce dernier jeta un œil derrière lui, et le nain en fit de même. À voir l'expression sur son visage, Shin semblait beaucoup souffrir. Il respirait bruyamment et crachait du sang. Il était probablement touché au poumon. Théo l'avait libéré de sa capuche et de son masque pour dégager ses voies respiratoires et avait ouvert sa tunique pour soigner ses blessures, ce qui permit aux autres de constater l'angle peu naturel que formait à présent son épaule droite.

Grunlek s'était retourné vers les ennemis, mais un claquement et un cri de douleur lui indiquèrent que l'épaule de l'archer était à nouveau en place. Il espérait que Théo n'en aurait pas pour trop longtemps, les créatures commençaient à se masser autour d'eux, et le mage ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

- _Vous trois regroupés contre un mur, c'est la meilleure façon de se faire encercler…_ nota Bob, l'amertume évidente dans ses mots.

Il avait raison, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement pour l'instant. Grunlek neutralisait du mieux qu'il pouvait leurs assaillants, qui continuaient d'arriver de la colonne. Il sentit une griffe lui taillader le dos. Le bâton du pyromancien passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, décrochant la créature humanoïde qui avait réussi à profiter de son angle mort. Bob parvint à l'achever en le frappant plusieurs fois à la tête mais son arme, qui n'était pas prévue à cet effet, se brisa et devint inutilisable.

Grunlek se tourna vers le mage qui laissa tomber l'objet au sol avec un soupir, et le remercia d'un signe de tête. La blessure n'était pas profonde mais courait d'une omoplate à l'autre et était assez douloureuse. Derrière eux, Shin était toujours sonné mais il respirait à nouveau correctement et tenait assis.

- _Il va falloir s'en contenter_ , annonça Théo. _J'ai pas tant de psyché que ça et il vaut mieux que j'en garde, on est loin d'avoir fini.  
_ _-Mon bras va mieux, mais mes côtes me font trop mal pour bander mon arc…_ expliqua l'archer.  
 _-De toute façon, je crois qu'il est sous les débris…_ remarqua Théo avec un regard vers les pierres qui jonchaient le sol. _Reste en arrière et sors ta dague, on va essayer de te couvrir, mais il faudrait en finir vite._

Sur ces mots, le paladin se tourna vers la structure magique au centre de la pièce, hésitant visiblement sur la marche à suivre pour débloquer la situation.

- _Je vais essayer,_ lança le mage, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la colonne. _Après tout, ces créatures ne m'attaquent pas. Et si j'ai bien compris comment ça fonctionne, ce passage est à double sens, ce qui veut dire –_ Il se plaça dos à l'un des piliers de bois qui soutenaient la pièce, à quelques mètres de sa cible – _que_ _je devrais pouvoir le saturer, peut-être même le déséquilibrer, si j'y vais à fond._

Joignant les actes à la parole, il tendit ses mains ouvertes devant lui, en direction la colonne de gemmes, ferma les yeux quelques instants et produisit un déluge de flammes. Ces dernières furent, comme plus tôt, aspirées par la structure. Elles s'enroulèrent autour d'elle avant de disparaître et de retourner à l'état de psyché pure. Bob ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et intensifia même son sort. Grunlek sentait les impulsions psychiques qui résonnaient dans son bras se faire irrégulières, mais elles étaient toujours présentes. Petit à petit, on put distinguer des langues de feu autour de la structure, la magie s'accumulant plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait être transférée. Le nain se demandait si ce plan fonctionnerait, et si c'était le cas, combien de temps le mage devrait rester ainsi.

- _T'as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais,_ lança Théo. _Laisse pas sortir le démon, c'est pas le moment_.  
 _-Je gère, t'en fais pas_ , lui répondit Bob après un court silence.

Grunlek espérait qu'il dise vrai. Son ton était sérieux et sa voix semblait produire un léger écho dans leurs esprits, comme déformée par l'effort et la concentration.

À présent les seuls en position de se battre étaient l'ingénieur et le paladin, et ils n'étaient pas en très bonne posture. Ils surveillaient chacun les arrières de l'autre, Shin leur servant de troisième paire d'yeux. Ce dernier restait en retrait au fond de la salle, sa dague dans la main gauche. Il avait récupéré son arc au milieu des gravats, mais n'était pas en mesure de l'utiliser. Grunlek et Théo prenaient garde à ne pas laisser les créatures s'approcher du blessé et repoussaient les assauts plus qu'ils n'attaquaient eux-mêmes. Heureusement, le plan de Bob semblait commencer à porter ses fruits, et la cadence d'apparition des ennemis avait diminué.

Autour de la colonne s'agitait maintenant une sorte de tornade de flammes, et les ennemis qui parvenaient à franchir le passage vers leur monde arrivaient grièvement brûlés, ce qui leur facilitait grandement la tâche. Parmi ces nouveaux arrivants, certains étaient encore différents des créatures combattues jusque-là, et avaient un aspect plutôt insectoïde. Ils semblaient cependant très sensibles au feu et ne leur posaient donc pas particulièrement de problème.

Même si la situation tournait à leur avantage, le combat était éprouvant. Les articulations du bras mécanique de Grunlek étaient mises à rude épreuve par les attaques et dislocations répétées et son épaule commençait à lui faire vraiment mal. La température dans la pièce montant dangereusement à cause des flammes de Bob, sa respiration se faisait difficile et il sentait sueur et sang couler le long de son dos. Derrière lui, Théo commençait également à montrer des signes de fatigue. Il prenait de grandes inspirations et réagissait moins vite. Son armure ne devait pas l'aider à supporter la chaleur, ni les efforts prolongés.

L'attention de l'ingénieur fut attirée par la structure de gemmes, qui devenait de plus en plus instable. On pouvait entendre des craquements, indiquant que les pierres la composant étaient en train de se désolidariser. Elle ne s'effondrait pas mais était clairement endommagée. De plus, Grunlek ne sentait plus son bras vibrer aussi fort qu'avant, et les pulsations avaient à présent un rythme totalement erratique. En plus des flammes toujours plus intenses autour d'elle, des sortes d'éclairs de différentes nuances de pourpre et d'ocre s'échappaient de la colonne. Les gemmes du plafond ne s'illuminaient plus, ou de très courts instants et de manière clairement désordonnée. Certains des monstres qui se formaient à présent étaient coupés en deux ou bien atrophiés, et bientôt ils n'eurent plus à se soucier de l'arrivée de nouveaux ennemis. Ils ne pouvaient pas relâcher leur vigilance tout de suite, cependant, car il restait deux créatures humanoïdes et un molosse.

Grunlek remarqua également que Lazare réapparaissait petit à petit à travers les ombres qui l'entouraient.

- _La protection de Lazare faiblit, je vais tenter quelque chose_ , annonça-t-il.  
- _Si je pouvais tirer des flèches_ … ragea Shin.  
- _Pas sûr que tes flèches de glace tiennent très longtemps_ _par là-bas,_ répondit Théo.

Pour se rapprocher de l'occultiste, il devrait contourner Bob et la fournaise qu'il produisait. Le mage maintenait son sort mais il était clairement épuisé. Son visage était tendu, il avait les yeux fermés et s'appuyait maintenant de tout son poids sur la poutre dans son dos. Alors que le paladin repoussait d'un coup de bouclier le chien qui l'attaquait, Grunlek acheva l'humanoïde devant lui et commença à se diriger vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Théo le regarda faire, prêt à le couvrir si besoin.

Lors de sa progression, le nain remarqua que le dernier humanoïde s'était légèrement écarté de Théo. Cependant, comme il venait de passer derrière le demi-diable, l'ennemi ne pourrait plus l'atteindre sans contourner ou traverser le brasier à présent. Ce dernier semblait de toute façon plus concentré sur l'inquisiteur, qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

À présent, il avait Lazare en vue. Il allait devoir s'approcher encore plus près du tourbillon de flammes pour l'atteindre, alors que la chaleur était déjà étouffante où il était. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à lui, la voix de l'occultiste s'éleva dans la pièce. Il utilisait les mêmes intonations étranges que tout à l'heure, c'était certainement du démonique. Son ton était pressant, l'urgence audible malgré la langue totalement étrangère, et, d'où il était, Grunlek pouvait même le voir, épuisé et en sueur. Il ne comprit pas vraiment, mais, rien ne venant directement de Lazare, il jeta un œil à la créature. Cette dernière avait changé de direction, et visiblement de cible.

Le nain ne pût qu'assister impuissant à la scène. L'ennemi fit les quelques pas le séparant de Bob, passant sous les flammes sans en sembler très affecté, et planta sa longue griffe dans l'abdomen du mage, l'empalant littéralement sur le pilier de bois.

Grunlek ressentit comme une onde de choc dans son esprit quand la connexion mentale se brisa.

* * *

Au dernier moment, la créature avait comme changé d'avis, et s'était jetée sur Bob. Théo n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, et quand le mage s'effondra, il sentit la connexion mentale se rompre brusquement.

Il vit Grunlek se précipiter vers la scène, parvenant à tuer l'assaillant avant qu'il ne puisse réellement éventrer le demi-diable. Ce dernier, à terre mais encore à demi conscient, poussait des gémissements tandis que le nain retirait la griffe aussi précautionneusement que la situation le permettait. Théo nota qu'il bougeait légèrement les jambes et que le coup n'avait donc pas touché la colonne. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de soigner ça.

La pièce semblait soudain terriblement calme. Peut-être cela venait-il aussi de la perte de connexion mentale, mais sans le bourdonnement créé par les flammes, les grognements ou coups des ennemis, ou même de sa propre épée, l'ambiance avait radicalement changé.

La bataille était finie. Ils avaient réussi. Enfin, il supposait. La colonne continuait d'émettre des éclairs et des bruits peu rassurants et même si aucun nouvel ennemi n'en était sorti, il lui semblait sentir bien plus de vibrations dans le sol qu'avant. Il espérait qu'il s'agisse des derniers soubresauts et que la structure n'allait pas exploser en emportant une partie de la montagne et eux avec.

Il jeta un œil derrière lui, en direction de Shin. Ce dernier savait également qu'ils ne devaient pas s'éterniser ici et, la dague dans la main gauche et le bras droit toujours fermement serré contre lui, il se dirigea vers la sortie en enjambant cadavres d'ennemis et gravats. De l'autre côté, Grunlek avait extrait la griffe de l'abdomen du mage, et le soutenait alors qu'il tentait de s'asseoir. Bob était pâle et visiblement sonné. Il se redressait tant bien que mal, une main crispée sur son ventre, tentant de contenir l'hémorragie. Il allait avoir besoin de soins rapidement, au moins assez pour qu'il puisse marcher jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Enfin, Lazare était assis par terre, dans l'alcôve où il avait passé tout le combat. Ses ombres s'étaient presqu'entièrement dissipées et il semblait exténué. Il regardait fixement Bob avec une expression de haine et de dégoût peinte sur le visage. Théo se dirigea vers lui, prenant soin de ne pas passer trop près de la colonne de gemmes de plus en plus instable.

« Alors… Tu préfères mourir ici ou que je t'emmène faire un petit séjour dans les prisons de l'Église de la Lumière avant ? » lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Malgré l'urgence, la fatigue et la douleur, c'était un petit plaisir qu'il n'aurait su se refuser.

L'occultiste se tourna vers lui, toujours un air de dégoût sur le visage, mais plus teinté de mépris que de haine cette fois. Il sourit en secouant la tête, et ne sembla pas impressionné quand Théo le menaça de sa lame.

« Pauvre petit inquisiteur stupide. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Avoir sauvé le monde ? Avoir vaincu un hérétique ? Empêché un cataclysme ? Alors que tu n'as rien fait d'autre que de tuer quelques créatures infernales ? La seule raison pour laquelle nous ne nous trouvons pas au milieu d'un portail vers les Enfers, c'est parce que j'avais un traître dans mes rangs. »

Son obstination à penser que Bob aurait dû être de son côté aurait presque fait rire le paladin, mais ses insultes ne l'amusaient pas du tout. S'il y tenait tant, il allait tuer autre chose que des créatures venues des Enfers.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si la brèche était en train de se fermer. »

La remarque de l'occultiste, lâchée sur un ton presque décontracté, le stoppa quelque peu dans son élan, mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi pour gagner du temps, lança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en s'apprêtant à l'achever.  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il bluffe… dit Grunlek derrière lui, l'air soucieux. Je sens les vibrations de psyché dans mon bras. »

Cette intervention l'arrêta net et il se retourna vers le nain. Ce dernier soutenait toujours Bob, qui était parvenu à se redresser, et essayait de l'aider à se lever pour partir. Le mage, toujours livide et dans un état second, hocha tout de même la tête à cette observation. Un coup d'œil vers Shin, qui se trouvait entre lui et la sortie, lui permit de voir qu'il partageait leur point de vue.

Théo se tourna vers la colonne, maintenant un brin inquiet. Il sentait en effet toujours les tremblements du sol, et la structure s'illuminait de façon irrégulière, émettant craquements et flashs lumineux.

« Tu as réussi à la rendre complètement instable, traître à ta race. Mon plan a échoué, mais elle ne va pas se refermer calmement.  
-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?! s'impatienta Théo, plaçant sa lame sous la gorge de Lazare.  
-Va savoir. Une explosion, ou un déferlement brutal de créatures, peut-être même un bouleversement plus profond… Je te laisse voir par toi-même. Moi j'ai hâte d'y être.  
-Espèce d'enf–  
-Théo ! Viens, il faut sortir d'ici ! » le coupa Grunlek. Décidément, on ne pouvait plus tuer d'hérésie tranquillement de nos jours.

Cela n'aurait pas suffi à l'empêcher de planter son épée dans la poitrine de l'occultiste avant de partir, mais un grognement sur sa gauche fut bien plus efficace. Se tournant brusquement, il eut tout juste le temps de reculer de quelques pas en interposant son bouclier pour parer l'attaque. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il avait assommé le dernier chien mais ne l'avait pas achevé.

La gueule béante et pleine de dents acérées lui faisait face. Alors qu'il cherchait un angle d'attaque, la bête se mit à humer l'air. Après quelques instants, elle se tourna vers Lazare, dont elle était à présent plus proche que de Théo. Ce dernier sembla comprendre immédiatement ce qui se passait, et regarda la créature l'air horrifié.

Quoi qu'il en dise, sans ses sorts il était un humain comme les autres pour ces monstres, et par là même une proie.

Grunlek, qui essayait de faire tenir le mage sur ses jambes –ce qui n'était pas tâche aisée avec leur différence de taille– l'interpella pour qu'il l'aide. Le nain détournait les yeux, refusant de regarder vers l'occultiste. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas très beau à voir, mais l'ironie de la scène était tout à fait jouissive pour Théo.

La bête étant occupée pour un moment, le paladin rangea son épée et attrapa le bras du mage pour le tirer hors de la pièce. Il était chancelant et blême, toujours une main fermement plaquée contre sa blessure, mais à deux il était plus facile de l'aider à avancer. La colonne menaçant d'exploser, il allait peut-être falloir le porter jusqu'à la sortie pour faire au plus vite.

Théo entendit un nouveau craquement et jeta un œil en arrière, il avait l'impression que des volutes de psyché étaient en train de prendre forme physique vers la base de la structure. Si la brèche déversait effectivement encore des créatures avant de se fermer, il allait falloir que Bob puisse marcher. Il ne pourrait pas le porter et se battre en même temps.

Ils firent quelques mètres dans la galerie puis s'arrêtèrent, laissant le mage s'asseoir. Théo se mit à sa hauteur et écarta ses mains pour apposer la sienne sur la plaie. Bob avait de la chance, ou alors la créature avait par instinct frappé à un endroit où elle ne le tuerait pas. La blessure avait beau le traverser de part en part et saigner abondamment, elle avait évité la colonne vertébrale et, à en juger par la façon dont elle répondait au sort de soin, ne touchait pas d'organe vital, ou pas sérieusement. Le principal danger était la perte de sang importante. Une fois qu'il eut contrôlé l'hémorragie et que le mage eut repris un peu de couleurs, il jugea que ça suffisait. Il se sentait drainé sur psychiquement par les soins qu'il avait prodigués, et voulait préserver le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de faire plus car plusieurs créatures arrivaient vers eux. Grunlek était prêt à les recevoir, poussant Shin à se mettre en retrait. Théo se leva et saisit son épée.

« Laisse Grun, partez devant, je vais m'en occuper. Dans un couloir je devrais pouvoir les retenir tout seul. »

Alors qu'il avançait vers le nain en dégainant –ce qui n'était pas rendu aisé par l'étroitesse du lieu– il sentit une tension au niveau de ses épaules. Sa cape s'était-elle accrochée dans quelque chose ?

« Hors de question, lança Shin.  
-On va tous sortir d'ici. On ne sait toujours pas si ça va exploser ou non », appuya Grunlek, envoyant au loin plusieurs créatures d'un puissant mouvement de son bras mécanique.

En se retournant, Théo vit que c'était Bob qui le retenait par la cape.

« Fais pas ton héros à deux balles, t'as vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que t'es resté dans une montagne qui s'effondre. »

En effet, les vibrations étaient de plus en plus puissantes, et de la poussière commençait à tomber du plafond.

« Vous avez une meilleure solution ? demanda-t-il, affectant de ne pas se montrer touché par leurs réticences.  
-On va les retenir autrement »

Sur ces mots, l'ingénieur, qui examinait les renforts en bois de la galerie, frappa le plafond devant lui. D'un geste précis et étudié, il brisa un renfort et détacha plusieurs grosses pierres. Il poussa ensuite roche et bois pour obstruer le passage un maximum.

Théo fit briller son armure pour pallier l'obscurité qui régnait à présent dans la galerie. Grunlek examinait toujours la roche au-dessus d'eux.

« Normalement ça devrait tenir, mais j'ai quand-même fissuré le plafond, alors ne restons pas trop là, indiqua-t-il »

Tous acquiescèrent. Théo aida Bob à se mettre debout, et ils partirent vers la sortie de l'ancienne mine.

Grunlek et Shin prenaient petit à petit de l'avance, car le paladin était ralenti par le mage qu'il devait soutenir, la douleur et la perte de sang ne lui permettant pas de marcher normalement. Théo leur cria de ne pas s'en faire et qu'ils se rejoindraient dehors.

« T'aurais vraiment pas pu me soigner un peu plus ? demanda Bob.  
-Shin m'avait déjà pris pas mal de psyché, si jamais il faut encore se battre, je veux en garder un peu, expliqua-t-il. »

Le mage resta silencieux, visiblement pas très convaincu.

« Ta blessure est moins grave qu'il n'y paraît, même si ça fait mal. Si tu t'évanouis je te soignerai.  
-Trop aimable. »

Même après un bon moment de marche dans la galerie, il sentait toujours la brèche vibrer dans le sol et dans les murs. Il devait y avoir aussi des émanations psychiques, mais il ne pouvait pas les détecter sans utiliser son bouclier.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, ce qui les mit en alerte. Théo lâcha Bob, qui se tint au mur pour ne pas tomber, et se retourna, la main sur la garde. Il s'attendait à voir débouler des créatures ou simplement à devoir encaisser une déflagration contre laquelle il ne pourrait malheureusement pas lutter. Il n'en fut rien, et, s'il eut effectivement l'impression de ressentir une légère onde de choc, ce ne fut rien de bien spectaculaire. En revanche, la lumière de son armure se comporta étrangement durant quelques instants. Il supposait donc qu'il y avait de la psyché démoniaque dans l'air, et n'aimait pas trop ça.

Cependant, les vibrations avaient cessé, et rien ne semblait s'être réellement produit. La brèche s'était effondrée sur elle-même. Ils allaient enfin être tranquilles.

Se tournant vers le pyromancien pour continuer leur chemin vers la sortie, il remarqua qu'il s'était assis, mais qu'au lieu d'appuyer au niveau de sa blessure, il avait la tête dans les mains.

« Euh… Bob ? »

La réponse mit quelques secondes à venir, et sa voix n'était pas très assurée.

« Ce salaud a réussi à ouvrir une porte vers les Enfers, mais pas celle qu'il voulait… Toutes mes barrières mentales sont tombées. Il essaye de sortir. »

Merde.

Théo n'était pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter. Bob semblait tenter de le retenir, mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? Il n'avait pas envie de le tuer, surtout s'il pouvait gérer la situation, mais pouvait-il se permettre d'attendre d'être fixé sur la question ? C'était son devoir de paladin de la Lumière, mais aussi l'accord qu'ils avaient conclu.

Il commença à sortir son épée de son fourreau, scrutant le mage à la recherche de signes qu'il perdait le contrôle. Ce son sembla le faire réagir.

« Je pense que je peux tenir si je me concentre bien. Ce serait plus simple sans la douleur, mais bon…  
-Je peux pas me permettre de te soigner si tu risques de te retourner contre moi.  
-Ouais… En plus, là tout de suite, je sais pas comment il réagirait à ta lumière.  
-Bon, soupira Théo. Sortons d'ici, on te surveillera jusqu'à ce que tu aies le contrôle. Mais ne me dis pas de conneries, tu es sûr de tenir ?  
-Si je sens que j'y arrive plus je te ferai signe. J'ai aussi peu envie que toi de le laisser faire n'importe quoi. »

Les quelques dizaines de mètres qui les séparaient de l'extérieur se firent dans un climat très tendu. Crispé et le regard dans le vide, Bob respirait profondément. Théo lui jetait des regards très régulièrement, à l'affût du moindre signe qu'il allait devoir le tuer. Mais son état ne semblait pas évoluer pour le moment.

Enfin, ils atteignirent l'ouverture dans la montagne, et Théo prit avec soulagement une grande bouffée d'air frais. Une pluie légère tombait sur la région, ce qui faisait également beaucoup de bien après toute cette chaleur. En revanche, cela n'aidait pas à la visibilité, d'autant que le soleil était presque couché.

L'inquisiteur aperçut l'éclat de trois armures de ses confrères. Ada avait probablement envoyé des escouades autour de la ville pour trouver la source des émanations de psyché. Ils allaient donc pouvoir recevoir des soins, c'était plus que bienvenu. Il faudrait cependant les empêcher de poser trop de questions sur Bob…

À sa grande surprise, personne ne s'approcha d'eux quand ils sortirent. Pas même Shin et Grunlek, qui étaient un peu plus loin. Tous regardaient dans la même direction. Il sentit Bob se tendre encore plus, s'agrippant à l'épaulette de son armure si fort que cela devait lui faire mal à la main. Il ne semblait pas perdre les pédales, mais son regard suivait ceux des autres. À travers le crachin, Théo parvint à distinguer une silhouette. Une silhouette familière.

Une silhouette _beaucoup trop_ familière.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours très agréable :)_

 _Je vous dis à bientôt, j'essayerai de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre !_


	8. Chap 7 - L'ordre des Choses

_Bonsoir !_

 _Me revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre, après un peu moins longtemps que pour le précédent... Désolée pour le délai entre les chapitres, je fais de mon mieux._

 _Du coup j'en profite pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes !_

 _Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, je ne sais pas trop combien vous êtes encore, mais merci à vous. Et merci à PKClarine toujours fidèle au poste de bêta ^^_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - L'ordre des choses**

Une ambiance étrange régnait autour de la sortie de la galerie. Comme un moment de flottement alors que tous regardaient la silhouette qui se détachait de la lumière du crépuscule. Cela dura tout au plus quelques secondes, mais sembla bien plus long. Les trois paladins, armes au clair, semblaient méfiants. Ils voulaient probablement évaluer si l'individu était une menace ou non, décontenancés par sa posture détendue et assurée et par sa présence presque écrasante.

Théo, tout comme ses compagnons, n'avait pas de problème pour l'identifier malgré la fine pluie et la relative pénombre, son questionnement était tout autre.

« Énoch ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? »

Dans son exclamation perçaient colère et lassitude, en plus de son dégoût pour le diable face à lui. En quelques années il l'avait vu suffisamment pour au moins deux vies. À part si c'était pour lui passer son épée au travers du corps, mais ils étaient tous affaiblis. Alors qu'il lâchait le poignet du mage pour saisir la poignée de son épée, il pouvait toujours deviner la tension de ce dernier qui se redressait difficilement, gardant un appui sur les épaules du paladin pour ne pas vaciller.

Théo était toujours concentré sur Énoch, essayant de deviner ses intentions et pas très rassuré de savoir Shin et Grunlek à sa portée, mais son attention fut distraite par un son métallique à sa droite ; une sorte de cliquetis. Tournant la tête, il réalisa que cela venait du paladin le plus proche de lui. Son langage corporel avait changé du tout au tout. Les mains crispées sur la poignée de son espadon, qu'il pointait vers le démon, il tremblait littéralement de peur, probablement mêlée de rage. Ses lèvres bougeaient légèrement et en tendant l'oreille Théo parvint à reconnaître des bribes de versets de la Lumière. Les deux autres pointaient également leurs armes vers Énoch, semblant hésiter entre attaquer ou fuir. Ils n'en menaient clairement pas large.

C'est là que Théo remarqua un détail qui ne l'avait pas frappé au premier abord sur les paladins qui étaient venus à leur rencontre : c'étaient des bleus. Il donnait dix-sept ou dix-huit ans à celui qu'il voyait le mieux, et les deux autres semblaient à peine entrés dans la vingtaine. Ils faisaient probablement partie des renforts et avaient été envoyés ici juste après leurs classes. Ils n'auraient certainement jamais pensé se retrouver devant un diable, surtout sans gradé à leurs côtés.

L'inquisiteur regrettait d'avoir appelé le démon par son nom, effrayant ainsi ceux qui auraient pu les aider. Il allait interpeller le paladin le plus proche de lui pour le calmer, mais fut coupé par Énoch. Ce dernier émit un petit rire avant de déclarer :

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de spectateurs. »

À peine sa phrase achevée, il claqua des doigts avec un sourire malicieux, et des hurlements de douleur s'élevèrent alors que les trois bleus étaient transformés en torches humaines. Théo eut un mouvement de recul face à la lumière et à la chaleur des flammes à un ou deux mètres de lui, manquant de faire perdre son équilibre à Bob. Il vit ce dernier tendre la main vers le paladin à présent au sol, tentant probablement de maîtriser le feu pour l'éteindre, mais sans succès. Les hurlements, qui s'étaient mués en faibles gémissements, se turent rapidement alors que le corps continuait à se consumer.

L'un des trois paladins s'en tirait mieux que les autres. Il avait retiré une partie de son équipement et la majorité des flammes sur lui s'étaient éteintes. Il ne prit pas le temps de jeter un dernier regard à son camarade qui n'avait pas autant de chance, encore agité de spasmes non loin de lui, et se précipita vers son cheval. Énoch l'observa, amusé, alors qu'il faisait son possible pour calmer sa monture et tenir en selle malgré ses brûlures. Les vêtements qui lui restaient ruisselaient d'eau, et en semblaient complètement imbibés. Shin, avec l'aide du léger crachin, avait visiblement eu plus de succès que le mage, mais semblait accuser le coup.

Énoch regarda le fuyard s'éloigner, mais ne bougea toujours pas le petit doigt pour l'arrêter. Il n'était visiblement pas inquiet le moins du monde à l'idée qu'il appelle du renfort.

Ils étaient à présent seuls, et le diable se tourna à nouveau vers eux. Regardant par-dessus Grunlek, il portait clairement son attention sur son fils. Les quelques mètres les séparant et la pénombre ne permettaient pas à Théo de lire son expression, mais il ne se départait pas d'un léger sourire en coin.

« C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ? » lança Shin, l'air incrédule.

Le démon sembla trouver cette accusation parfaitement ridicule et pouffa, ce qui irrita encore plus Théo.

« Bien-sûr que non, répondit Énoch, c'était voué à l'échec. Avec cette méthode, au plus il aurait un peu ravagé la région, mais rien de bien important. Et franchement, moi, déléguer à un humain, et puis quoi encore ? »

Après une courte pause, il se fit plus sérieux, croisant les bras et toisant les aventuriers.

« Non, c'est vous qui m'avez guidé jusqu'ici. Après notre dernière, disons, querelle… j'étais un peu vexé. Je ne vais pas le nier. J'ai songé à vous tuer tous. Ça m'aurait certainement beaucoup plu, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas très productif. Alors en attendant de me décider, et pendant que je regagnais mes forces, j'ai gardé un œil sur vous.»

La pensée que ce démon les ait observés sans qu'ils le remarquent pendant des mois emplissait Théo de dégoût et de rage.

« Et comme il faut toujours que vous vous mêliez de toutes les affaires louches qui se présentent à vous… Enfin je dois admettre que cette onde de psyché m'a donné un coup de fouet, je suis en pleine forme. »

A ces mots, Énoch commença à s'avancer, passant entre Grunlek et Shin sans leur accorder un regard. Théo vit la dague briller dans la main du demi-élémentaire, mais ce dernier n'osa pas intervenir.

« Toi aussi tu l'as sentie, n'est-ce pas, fils ? Cet humain incapable aura finalement servi à quelque chose. »

Alors que le diable s'approchait d'eux, Théo dégaina son arme. Cela ne lui valut pas plus qu'un regard amusé et plutôt dédaigneux de la part d'Énoch. Bob posa une main sur son bras, pour lui demander de ne pas intervenir.

« Si tu l'attaques il va te tuer. »

Le ton du mage était péremptoire, mais l'expression sur son visage montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas pour autant d'autre plan, et qu'il appréhendait ce que son père projetait de faire. Le paladin avait bien conscience de ne pas faire le poids. Ce qu'Énoch avait fait aux nouvelles recrues, il pouvait le lui faire sans aucun problème. Mais en tant que bras armé de la Lumière, comment se contenter de regarder sans rien faire ?

L'ignorant royalement alors qu'il le menaçait de sa lame, le démon saisit son fils par les épaules. D'où il était Théo pouvait maintenant voir l'expression sur son visage. Il lisait malice et enthousiasme, et une douceur inattendue dans son sourire. Bob, quant à lui, avait une expression dure et fermée, et ne semblait pas à l'aise avec cette proximité physique.

« Allons, fils, commença le diable, sur un ton presque tendre, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Je le sens, tu es enfin prêt à arrêter ta crise d'ado et à obéir à ton père. Il serait temps, tout de même…  
-Tu connais déjà ma réponse. Je ne t'appartiens pas.  
-Tu ne comprends pas bien, je pense, répondit Énoch, dont le sourire se faisait menaçant et qui commençait à planter ses ongles dans les épaules de son fils. Ce n'est pas une question. Après tant d'années à me résister, après avoir eu le culot de te dresser contre moi, en allant jusqu'à m'attaquer physiquement… C'est ta dernière chance de faire amende honorable. »

Bob essayait de reculer pour qu'il le lâche, sans succès. Énoch allait-il tuer son fils s'il ne pliait pas ? À en juger par ses actions la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, c'était parfaitement envisageable.

Théo envisageait d'attaquer le démon. Peut-être était-il trop sûr de lui et absorbé par sa progéniture et qu'il pourrait bénéficier de l'effet surprise ? Il jeta un œil à Shin et Grunlek, qui s'étaient rapprochés, inquiets. Les trois amis n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus qu'un regard empli d'indécision avant que le démon ne poursuive ce qu'il était venu faire.

D'un geste brusque, il rapprocha Bob de lui, le prenant dans une étreinte forcée et clairement pas au goût du pyromancien. Il sembla à Théo qu'il lui disait quelque chose à l'oreille, mais il n'entendit pas quoi. Bob se figea, arrêtant d'essayer de s'extraire de l'emprise de son père. Ce dernier le lâcha et se recula de quelques pas. Le mage regardait dans le vide, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis tomba en avant, se rattrapant comme il pouvait. Sa respiration se fit saccadée alors que la panique le gagnait, et rapidement il commença à se tordre de douleur. Au sol, la tête dans les mains, il gémissant à travers ses dents serrées et semblait faire tout son possible pour se contrôler.

Énoch soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Théo l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « sale gosse ».

* * *

Bob ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans les bras de son père, même si le geste était presqu'entièrement dénué d'affection. Il s'agissait plus de l'immobiliser et de lui montrer sa supériorité. Comme souvent lors de leurs échanges, à vrai dire. Malgré sa blessure toujours douloureuse et le fait qu'il peinait à se tenir seul sur ses jambes, Balthazar fit de son mieux pour lutter contre cette étreinte. Cependant, le diable avait une force sans commune mesure avec la sienne. Un étau de métal n'aurait pas été plus difficile à faire céder.

« Je préfère te prévenir. Si tu résistes, ça risque d'être _très_ douloureux. »

Les paroles d'Énoch, murmurées à son oreille sur un ton glacial, le stoppèrent dans sa lutte. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il comptait faire ou de rétorquer avant de sentir une vague d'énergie se propager en lui, partant de la main qui était plaquée contre son dos.

Ce n'était pas une simple onde de psyché démoniaque, c'était comme si elle portait la signature de son père. Comme si elle vibrait à une fréquence qui lui était propre. Fréquence qui, bien-sûr, entrait en résonance avec sa part démoniaque.

Son démon, qui était déjà difficile à gérer depuis l'effondrement de la brèche causée par Lazare –la sensation lui rappelait certains de ses pires souvenirs d'enfance, quand il n'avait pas encore mis en place toutes ses barrières mentales– était devenu extatique à la vue de leur géniteur. Galvanisé par la psyché envoyée par ce dernier, il l'assaillait maintenant avec une force que le mage avait rarement connue. Bob se concentra pour le contenir, ne prêtant plus vraiment attention à ce qui se passait hors des frontières de son esprit. Mais l'Autre gagnait du terrain, il le sentait, et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de plus en plus.

Il sentit ses genoux heurter le sol et eut tout juste le temps d'avancer ses mains pour ne pas se retrouver face contre terre. Le souffle court, il ferma les yeux et redoubla d'efforts pour résister à l'emprise de son démon. Il avait un mal de tête horrible, mais essaya de passer outre.

Les choses ne firent cependant qu'empirer, d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas prévue mais qui donnait tout leur sens aux paroles de son père.

La succession des évènements quand sa part démoniaque prenait le dessus était en fait assez fixée. Il ouvrait les vannes et lâchait prise assez pour le laisser s'engouffrer vers la surface puis, une fois son état de conscience altéré, des changements physiques avaient lieu. Cependant, dans le cas présent, le démon avait assez de puissance pour s'affranchir de toute autorisation et pour entamer la transformation alors que sa partie humaine parvenait à ne pas perdre pied. À sa grande horreur, Bob commença à ressentir des douleurs terribles dans les os de son dos, dans sa mâchoire et dans son crâne.

Il connaissait la transformation, il savait quels changements physiques elle impliquait. Mais il les avait toujours vécus détaché de son propre corps. Sentant les os bouger, se déformer ou se créer sans que cela ne lui cause aucune souffrance. Hélas, Il était bien trop conscient pour ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Cependant, il savait que s'il cédait le moindre terrain au démon qui s'agitait avec fureur dans son esprit, il perdrait totalement le contrôle et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir revenir. Il ne comptait faire ce plaisir ni à son père ni à son alter ego.

La tâche n'était cependant pas aisée. Très vite, ses os et ses muscles furent tous en proie à une douleur aiguë. Il sentit des griffes remplacer ses ongles, arrachant une partie de sa peau au passage. Ce fut ensuite le tour de ses dents qui se déchaussèrent, remplacées par des crocs, qui déformaient sa mâchoire. Son mal de tête fut bien vite éclipsé par la sensation que quelque chose déformait sa boîte crânienne. D'une main, il put sentir ses cornes commencer à percer son cuir chevelu. Sa peau le démangeait d'une manière très particulière, alors que peu à peu les écailles gagnaient du terrain.

Il lui semblait que sa meilleure chance était d'utiliser toutes ces sensations pour garder un lien avec la réalité, et ainsi empêcher l'Autre de le déloger. Même si son sens du toucher était clairement le seul qui fonctionnait encore correctement –et le goût, peut-être, il avait sans aucun doute du sang dans la bouche. Sa vision était trouble, et il entendait des bourdonnements qui devaient être des voix, mais impossible de distinguer des paroles. Il était aussi plus ou moins conscient d'être en train de crier, mais ne s'entendait pas.

Dans son esprit se succédaient des images plus horribles les unes que les autres. Plus réalistes, plus prenantes que d'habitude. Et cet enfoiré ne faisait pas vraiment dans la subtilité pour le déstabiliser. Depuis qu'il avait mis en place de puissantes barrières mentales, les cadavres mutilés que l'Autre aimait lui montrer n'avaient plus vraiment de visage ou d'identité –le démon s'était donc rabattu sur la quantité pour rendre ces visions marquantes. Ceux qu'il voyait à présent étaient peu nombreux, mais étaient ceux de sa famille, de ses amis…

* * *

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, le mage était en train de se transformer. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas se dérouler « normalement » –et le paladin se retint de questionner le fait qu'il ait pu y trouver une normalité. Théo l'avait déjà vu prendre sa forme démoniaque ou perdre légèrement le contrôle, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu changer physiquement alors qu'il luttait, ni exprimer de souffrance due à ces transformations.

Or, il était clairement en train de se tordre de douleur et de se concentrer pour garder le contrôle, alors même que ses attributs démoniaques se faisaient de plus en plus visibles. Énoch, le regardait d'un air impatient, les bras croisés, plus déçu qu'inquiet par ce qui se passait.

Théo lança un regard à ses amis, dont l'attention était également tournée vers le mage. Leurs expressions ne mentaient pas, ils savaient. Le paladin n'avait plus le choix. Il se demandait seulement comment agir en présence du diable.

Comme s'il avait senti sa décision, Énoch lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Théo resserra sa prise sur la poignée de son épée et reprit son bouclier, qu'il avait attaché dans son dos pour pouvoir se déplacer avec Bob. Le démon sembla amusé de ce geste. Il était vrai que cette protection de bois et de métal, déjà endommagée pas les précédents combats, semblait assez dérisoire et servait surtout à lui donner de la contenance.

« Tu veux mener à bien ta mission ? Tu crois que c'est la chose à faire ? Éliminer l'hérésie ? Tu suis aveuglément la Lumière… Mais tu sais, j'en ai toujours en moi ! Alors pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre toi aussi ? Tu as déjà refusé mais qui sait, tu es peut-être moins borné que mon imbécile de fils. »

Le visage du diable s'était fendu d'un sourire moqueur. Théo sentit ses tempes battre et sa peau frémir de dégoût à ses mots. Ne réfléchissant plus à la situation globale, il fonça sur Énoch, porté par sa rage. Il entendit vaguement Grunlek lui crier d'arrêter, mais il était trop tard. Il allait mettre toute sa force pour le frapper en pleine poitrine.

Alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire et se préparait à porter le coup, il vit le démon nonchalamment lever une main devant lui. Ce geste sembla le rappeler à la réalité. Dans un réflexe de survie, il leva son bouclier juste à temps. Une violente onde de choc l'envoya en arrière, son écu volant en éclats et le heurtant au passage. Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos, roula et se retrouva à quatre pattes, totalement désorienté.

Son poignet gauche lui faisait mal, ainsi que son visage. Il se demanda s'il avait le nez cassé, mais en dehors de ça il n'était pas blessé. Énoch s'était clairement contenté de le repousser sans faire l'effort de l'attaquer réellement.

À présent un peu à l'écart de la scène, il avait le démon face à lui, Bob à la hauteur de ce dernier, quelques mètres vers la gauche, et Grunlek et Shin de l'autre côté. L'archer commença à venir vers lui mais Théo lui fit signe qu'il allait bien et il s'arrêta.

Le diable reportait son attention sur le nain, qui semblait chercher quoi faire pour mettre fin à tout cela. La transformation du mage se poursuivait, deux ailes squelettiques et pas totalement formées lui arrachèrent la peau du dos et un hurlement de douleur. Cela ne lui valut pas un regard de son père.

L'épée de Théo lui avait échappé et était entre lui et Énoch, presque aux pieds de celui-ci. Il aurait du mal à la récupérer, mais si Grunlek et Shin faisaient diversion, il pourrait peut-être atteindre le demi-diable et utiliser un de ses couteaux…

* * *

Alors que le diable se tournait à présent vers Grunlek, la transformation du mage semblait s'intensifier et ce dernier hurlait de douleur. Il essayait visiblement de lutter, mais à en juger par son apparence physique, il était en train de perdre ce combat. C'était difficile pour le nain de le voir souffrir ainsi. Et encore plus que la seule solution qu'ils aient à leur disposition soit celle qu'il redoutait depuis des années.

Bob avait toujours été clair sur la question, et Théo encore plus. Bien que l'un et l'autre aient régulièrement fait des écarts à cette ligne de conduite, elle était claire. Si le mage perdait le contrôle de son démon, le paladin le tuerait. Ils avaient tous espéré ne jamais en arriver là –même Théo, il en était sûr, bien qu'il dise le contraire– mais le moment semblait venu.

Shin était près de l'épée que Théo avait laissé tomber. Il la regardait, n'ayant semble-t-il pas le cœur à faire le geste qui permettrait à l'un de ses amis d'en tuer un autre.

Grunlek aussi aurait voulu aider le mage à contenir sa part démoniaque, lui parler peut-être. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et ne pas insister pour déjouer les plans de Lazare. Mais il était trop tard pour ça, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Et ils devaient prendre Énoch de court. Il avait malheureusement l'impression que quoiqu'ils fassent, ils allaient le regretter.

Ne détournant pas le regard face au démon qui le regardait de haut, il afficha une expression déterminée. Il faisait tout son possible pour ignorer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

« Tu crois pouvoir t'opposer à moi, réceptacle ? »

Énoch l'appelait ainsi pour le provoquer, sachant le souvenir du Codex douloureux. Mais il n'était pas aussi impulsif que Théo. Prenant une grande inspiration, il cria.

« Shin ! Fais-le ! »

Alors que le demi-élémentaire ramassait l'arme à contrecœur, le nain envoya son bras métallique de toute ses forces pour frapper le démon, espérant gagner assez de temps.

Sans grande surprise, Énoch ne prit pas le coup. Il se contenta d'attraper le poignet de la prothèse, et se mit à serrer jusqu'à la faire craquer. Mais alors qu'il allait se tourner vers Théo, arrivé auprès du mage, quelque chose se produisit.

Dans l'esprit de Grunlek, des images de chaînes magiques apparurent par flashes, alors que le démon reculait sa main avec une expression de surprise.

« On dirait que tu as gardé quelque chose de ta fusion… » lança le démon, contrarié, alors qu'il regardait la peau de sa paume se reconstituer. Elle semblait avoir été brûlée

Avant qu'ils ne puissent se poser plus de question, l'attention de tous fut attirée vers le paladin et le demi-diable.

* * *

Théo se dirigeait vers le demi-diable, encore indécis sur la marche à suivre. Soudain, Grunlek lança une injonction à Shin. Il était décidé, mais sa voix trahissait ses regrets. L'archer, visiblement la mort dans l'âme, lança l'épée en direction du paladin, qui la saisit au vol. Alors que le nain occupait Énoch, Théo se dépêcha de rejoindre Bob.

Le mage était vraiment dans un sale état. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un démon, avec ses cornes, ses griffes et ses écailles, mais il était recroquevillé, la tête dans ses bras, et gémissait. Il sembla même à Théo entendre des sanglots.

Enjambant l'une de ses ailes fraîchement formées, maintenant couverte d'une fine membrane rougeâtre, le paladin prit son arme à deux mains et la leva, visant entre les omoplates.

Alors qu'il allait frapper, il eut un instant de doute. En observant la transformation incomplète, les cornes de tailles différentes, les ailes flasques et étalées au sol, il était clair que sa résistance avait un effet sur sa transformation. Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore revenir ?

Théo n'avait jamais su bien placer la ligne de l'inacceptable en matière de sortie du démon, et avait déjà laissé Bob ouvrir grand les vannes à condition qu'il puisse revenir. La ligne était largement franchie, mais le voir lutter ainsi le faisait se demander s'il ne restait pas une chance qu'il gagne son duel. Le mage avait beau être une hérésie, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le tuer.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps, c'était trop dangereux. Prenant une grande inspiration, il leva à nouveau son épée.

* * *

Bob commençait à être épuisé par son combat intérieur. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas perdre de terrain, mais ne parvenait pas vraiment à jauger sa performance. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête, et s'accrocher à la réalité et au présent était de plus en plus compliqué.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps durait son supplice, mais son corps tout entier n'était plus que douleur. Et son esprit était un champ de bataille. Une bataille qu'il savait devoir mener seul.

L'Autre s'insinuait par toutes les brèches possibles. Ses peurs, ses regrets, ses doutes, ses envies de vengeance, ses pulsions de violence, jusqu'au goût du sang dans sa bouche, qu'il se prenait à apprécier…

Refusant d'abandonner, Balthazar repoussa avec l'énergie du désespoir les griffes de sa part démoniaque qui se refermaient sur son esprit.

Et soudain, le néant.

* * *

 _Un peu de souffrance pour Noël, si c'est pas un beau cadeau... hm._

 _Désolée pour cette fin en cliffhanger, je vais essayer de sortir le chapitre 8 assez vite !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, à faire vos pronostics pour la suite, etc. Ça me ferait très plaisir. Ah et celui ou celle qui trouve la référence (interne à l'histoire) du titre du chapitre gagne un cookie virtuel o/_

 _Sur ce, à bientôt !_


End file.
